Love Shouldn't Hurt
by L J Clark
Summary: Sookie decides to make a new start away from the vampire that has broken her heart. Will she find happiness? Will Eric let her go? Starts after book 8. Some AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here's the deal. I don't own True Blood or Southern Vampire mysteries and copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. **

**I sat down to work on a chapter of Three Makes Family but this ended up coming out instead. I don't know where it came from and I had no idea if it was going anywhere, but I believe in following where my imagination leads. **

**Summary: Sookie decides to make a new start away from the vampire that has broken her heart. Will she find happiness? Will Eric let her go? Starts after book 8. Some AU.**

Love shouldn't hurt

I closed my eyes tight and tried to hold back the tears. It was futile. Hot streams ran down my cheeks as I struggled to hold in the screams of agony I could taste on my lips. I loved him. It was a simple fact that I had tried so hard to deny. I loved him, but I couldn't stand this pain anymore. It would kill me.

Turning back to take one last look at the house, the Stackhouse farmhouse that had been the home of my family for generations, I silently wished that I could put all this suffering behind me.

It was all so much easier than I had imagined; while being so much harder. The things had been packed in no more than a couple of hours. The arrangements made and letters written. It was actually taking the steps necessary to reach the car and driving away that were the hard parts. Every cell in my body seemed to scream in pain at the idea of leaving. I forced my body forward, it was the only way.

Hastily driving down my driveway; I didn't want to risk being caught when the sun went down, I thought about the dream that had started all this.

It had been three nights ago. I had gone to bed after a rather long shift at Merlotte's bar and grill. In my dream I had been engaged to Eric Northman, the local vampire sheriff. We had been sitting in the office of his bar, Fangtasia, and had calmly been discussing our upcoming wedding. I had been snuggled on his lap and as we talked he trailed his fingers along my arms. It had been a lovely dream. I had felt every ounce of his love; just as I had accepted the depth of my feelings for him. He had talked to me about guests and flowers just as easily as he had discussed our living arrangements after the nuptials. It had been everything I could have wanted from a future husband….so, when I woke; it was to floods of tears. Instantly I had realised three things. I was deeply and irrevocably in love with Eric. I would never have the kind of relationship I needed from the Viking Vampire as long as he was complete with all his memories. If I stayed in Bon Temps I would always be at the mercy of Eric and other vampires. I knew the only way to free myself of this pain was to leave.

So, I packed and wrote my letters goodbye. I haven't told a soul, not even my roommate, Amelia. I'm using my savings to move to New York City.

I don't want to go. You have to understand this. I love my home and all the people in my life. I really do love Eric. You may wonder why I am running away when I have so many reasons to stay. The answer is easy. Every day that I live here, in love with someone who barely acknowledges my existence, I feel a part of my heart wither and die. It's killing me.

I know Eric has been under stress lately. He only just regained his memories from when we were together and he was cursed. To make matters worse, he has also been placed under the rule of a new king, Felipe De Castro. I know all this means I should be more understanding but all I can think about is how he has treated me over this last year. I am nothing but a lowly human to him. If he ever felt anything for me it is long dead. I'm alone. I'm scared and I am sick of hurting.

Sure, I bet some of you think I am a coward or a bitch but how much pain does a person have to suffer before they are allowed to move on? I know Eric well enough to know that if he wanted to be with me he would have let me know it. Eric doesn't hold back from what he wants. He tells it straight and he drives right in. I'm alone and it hurts.

The drive to the airport is easy enough. I'm flying to Washington where I get a transfer flight to NYC. I'm not excited. Tears continue to fall the whole way there. I hate myself for leaving like this but deep down I know I have to save myself.

Blocking the thoughts of concerned strangers I finally find myself walking out into Times Square. A cloud of despair seems to have followed me so I am unable to admire the urban beauty surrounding me. The streets are busy, even this late at night. The illuminations of street signs and traffic are a stark contrast to the dark quiet I am used to. I trudge out into the hotel lobby, my case trailing behind.

The receptionist is pleasant if impersonal as she takes my booking information and hands over my room key. This is just for a couple of nights. I am going to find an apartment and a job first thing tomorrow.

"Thank for choosing us, Miss Stackhouse," she cheers as she turns back to look at her computer screen. Nodding I walk away and head for the elevator. My phone is ringing again. I can feel the vibrations in my pocket. I don't answer.

The room is…hell it's a hotel room. It looks just like every other hotel room you can imagine. There's a view, a bed and an ensuite bathroom. I fall into the bed still fully clothed. Curling up into a ball I let out the sobs that have been building. My chest aches and my stomach contracts as I heave out my sobs. I just want the pain to go away.

ERIC POV

WHAT. THE. FUCK? A strange mixture of rage and fear course through me as I stare down at my desk and the letter. I have read it a thousand times at this point, but, still I do not understand. She left.

I tried ringing her the second I rose to find the bond diminished. After five failed attempts I flew to her house. All I found was a hysterical witch and a letter with my name on it. I don't understand. She left.

_Dear Eric_

_ I love you. I will always love you but loving you is killing me. _

_I can't do this anymore, Eric. I can't pretend that not being with you doesn't tear me up inside. I can't live a life where I always feel trapped and controlled. I need to be free and I need the pain to stop. _

_I love you but I won't waste what few human years I have waiting for a silly dream to come true. _

_ Don't try to find me. I need to forget the pain and find happiness again, somehow._

_ Always yours in my heart,_

_ Sookie xxx_

WHAT. THE. FUCK? She really fucking left?

"I told you!" Looking away from the enigma in my hand I glare at my child. Pam, as usual, hasn't even knocked before entering my office and sitting herself at my desk. "I told you she loved you just as much as you loved her. From the looks of it, she loves you more. You broke her heart, Eric. You belittled her and ignored her until her loneliness and misery were all she had left. I don't blame her for leaving!"

"Watch it, Pam!" I snapped. Women! In all my thousand years I have never understood them. She's my fucking bonded! I love that woman with everything inside me. How could she leave? How could Pam agree with her actions?

"Don't get huffy with me, Eric. I'm just explaining it. I am sick of all this confusion coming over the bond. What are you going to do?" She looks at me with a hint of a smile on her lips. I can _feel_ how much she is enjoying this.

"I…I…I don't know," I finally admit. Every instinct in me is screaming to chase after her. To track her down and drag her back home. Normally I wouldn't ignore an instinct but I never thought she would leave. She says not to follow her…

"Get a fucking grip, Eric!" Pam snaps. Blinking myself out of my thoughts I notice my child is now glaring at me.

"I am so pleased I shared this with you, Pamela," I retort. To think I had hoped for her support…

"What do you want me to do? Give you a cuddle and tell you everything will be alright? I don't fucking think so!" She crossed her legs and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You know exactly what you need to do, Eric. Stop being a pussy and face facts. You love that girl. In all honesty, it scares _me_ shitless. I'm not so sure you would survive if anything happened to our little telepath." Pausing to prevent her tears from falling, Pam tried to collect herself. She was right. I wouldn't survive if anything happened to Sookie. I had never felt anything this powerful in all my years and I didn't want to live a day without feeling this way. Somehow, that stubborn little telepath had crept into my cold, dead heart and made me love her. Even more amazing, she loved me back. "So, get your balls back and fight for her! If Sookie fucking Stackhouse is what you need to be happy, Eric, then you need to figure out how to make it work….and don't even fucking try to pretend you don't secretly want to do everything you can to make her little human heart burst with joy. She's not just some slut blood bag; she's your bonded. I know you want to provide for her and protect her….so be the man she wants you to be and go get her!"

I had to admit…she was right. I, Eric Northman, badass Viking Sheriff of Area five was desperate to make my bonded yield to me…not in fear or manipulation but out of overwhelming joy. I wanted to be her….Gods; I wanted to be her everything, just as she was mine.

"Are you done?" I challenged cockily as I raised an eyebrow at Pam. It wouldn't do to admit she was right, I'd never hear the end of it.

"Yes, Eric. I'm done. What are you waiting for?" I was impressed. I was sending every warning signal I had out to my child but she ignored them and glowered back at me.

"I don't even know where she has gone. I cannot feel her this far away. Then there is the slight problem of convincing the stubborn creature to come home…surely you do not expect me to run off without a thought at the logistics?"

Huffing, Pam raised her hands in the air and spat, "Men!" Before waltzing out of my office and into the heavily populated bar. My inner caveman did a happy dance for men everywhere. It was always nice to annoy the fairer sex, just because I could.

Folding the letter carefully I placed it in the top draw of my desk before logging on to my laptop. Sookie was going to learn just how important she was. I would make sure she never cried another tear over me as long as she lived. I would make her so incandescently happy for loving me that she would never even contemplate leaving again. It was time to start the hunt.

Sookie POV

The days went by so fast. At first I was so immobilised by my grief that I did nothing but sleep. Slowly, I found the strength to wander out in search of a new life. It was easy to find what I was looking for- an advantage to being a telepath. A few hours on Wall Street and I was several thousand dollars up. I knew I would be alright. So why did it hurt worse than ever?

I spent most of my time trying to block the cacophony of 'voices' from my mind as I searched for somewhere to live. I had enough money and it was easy here to make a living but I wanted to have a new home. Nowhere seemed good enough.

Eventually I settled on a small place on the upper west side. It overlooked central park and was near the local subway; making it easier to get into Manhattan. As I was renting the guy seemed happy to let me move in straight away…with a slight financial incentive. I guess it helped that I could read how desperate he was to let the place as his wife was just about to give birth to his ninth child and he needed all the cash he could get.

After a week I was settled into a nice routine. I would get up, workout, eat, go to the business district and work for a few hours on the stock market. I would wave off a number of offers from various companies that had noticed my 'gift' of predicting the trends in various markets…if only they knew the real gift was listening to the best in the business. I would eat out for lunch before going for a walk and returning to the apartment to read or watch television. I was NEVER out after dark. I didn't want that sort of attention, just in case.

I knew I was going to have to try and meet people soon. There was no point trying to find a new life and only making myself even lonelier. I just wasn't ready yet. I felt like everything I had known and loved had died, I had died. I needed time to heal and put the past away.

Moving was going well. I had spoken to Amelia and Jason, both of whom had been very supportive if a little sceptical. Even Sam had understood my reasons for leaving…he more than anyone had noticed how low I had been getting. If only I was able to keep my own mind quiet. Late at night, when the city was still alive and kicking, I would think about Eric. I often wondered how he felt with me gone. Did he even care? Was he surprised? I would lie in bed and wonder until eventually I would remember. I would replay every moment we spent together and cry my heart dry. I missed him so much.

Eric's POV

She was in New York. It had taken eight days but eventually my sources had tracked her down. I was amazed that she had chosen there, of all places. I knew how hard to could be on her hearing the thoughts in Fangtasia, so I didn't want to imagine how much she would suffer in such a city. I had to give it to her, though. A city like that was the perfect place to get lost. It had taken me way longer than anticipated to track her and even then it had been blind luck. An associate of mine had spotted her on the street and phoned me. Sometimes it was good to work with the two natured.

As soon as the information was in I was on a plane to the big apple. Pam had given me only one line of encouragement. "Don't fuck it up!"

Landing in the heart of the city, I was rather concerned with how well Sookie had acclimated herself. It seemed she was really serious about making a new life…away from me. I had never thought my little southern Belle would ever manage to leave her home so easily. It frightened me to think how much she must have suffered to find the motivation for such a feet. Never-the- less I knew our course was set. We belonged together.

I wasted no time. Marching up to her door I knocked with all the power I knew I possessed. I took comfort from the bond. It had been hard not feeling her clearly. Ignoring the terror and pain I felt as acutely as if they were my own emotions, I waited patiently for the door to open. There was no answer.

"Come now, Sookie. I have travelled all this way. The least you can do is open the door so we may talk," I calmly called through the wood. It irritated me that she didn't trust me enough to let me in her home.

"I told you not to follow me, Eric," she retorted sternly.

"A foolish request that you knew I would never abide. Let me in, Sookie. I promise on our bond that no harm will come to you. I just wish to talk to you." I was NOT comforted by the surge of blind panic I felt coming from my little telepath, however, despite her obvious reluctance she opened the door.

Her hair was free to tumble down her shoulders like a golden halo. Her eyes were bright sapphires but I could see red sore patches around them as if she had cried too much. She was wearing a raged pair of grey sweat pants and a plain grey t-shirt. She was as beautiful as any queen I had ever seen.

"Come in, Eric." The words were whispered but I still detected the tremor in her voice, as if she was holding in a sob.

I knew without question I should go slowly. I should measure every movement and contemplate every syllable. I knew I should tread lightly so as not to frighten my spooked mate. I knew that if I pushed too hard she could bolt and I would never see her again. I knew all this…so when I saw her sad, sore eyes and heard her voice quiver…I swooped her up in my arms and peppered kisses all over her face.

Sitting on the small sofa, I placed Sookie in my lap and held her tight to my chest. "I love you so much, dear one. I am so sorry for causing you pain. I'm so sorry, Sookie!"

Sookie POV

I didn't have chance to blink. One moment I had been terrified and holding back tears as I faced the vampire who held my heart. The next moment I am in said vampires lap and he is gushing like a teenage boy. I was stunned. The pain was still as fierce as ever but for a brief moment the shock overshadowed it. I NEVER thought I would hear this vampire speak to me like this again.

"I don't understand," I whispered. It was true, I really didn't understand. Why was he here?

"It's really quite simple, dear one," he explained as he lightly kissed along my cheek and down my neck. "I love you. I love you so much that I will meet the sun the day you die. I cannot lose you, Sookie." He paused and placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes. Again, I was stunned by what I saw. I could see all the pain and loss I had been feeling. I could see the tender Eric I had fallen so completely in love with. "I am so sorry for treating you as of you were insignificant. The fact that I could not remember is inconsequential. I knew both how you felt for me and how I felt for you, but I was too weak to admit to something so emotional. I robbed us both of time and happiness." Here he paused again. I could feel his remorse as it melded with his love for me. He stood, placing me on the sofa.

"I can't live feeling like this, Eric. You know I love you, but it really _hurts. _Love shouldn't hurt like this. I just want to live my life, be happy…I can't take this pain all the time." I couldn't hold back the tears now; they rolled along my cheeks like little traitors. Eric looked physically pained as he saw my tears. He got on his knees before me and cupped my face tenderly in his hands.

"I want you to be mine, Sookie. I want us to be together…forever. I will do whatever I have to do to make this happen. I swear I will love you and give you everything in my power so as you never have to hurt for loving me, not ever again!" He pressed his forehead to mine as he spoke. "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. I love you and I need you in my life, please."

Looking into his eyes I felt my heart start to beat erratically. I loved this creature with every fibre of my being, but still I saw no hope for us. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to let him sweep me up in his arms and take me home. I wanted him but I knew I had to protect myself. This vampire could kill me so easily.

"I don't see how we could ever work, Eric." I told him honestly. "You're a Sheriff and need to be able to feed and fuck anything that walks. I'm a barmaid that wants a family and commitment. We are too different, Eric. I could never ask you to sacrifice anything for me and the compromises we would have to make are too big." My voice cracked several times as I spoke. I felt like every word uttered was a knife to my heart. It was a feeling only compounded by the devastation Eric was sending over the bond.

"I am a Sheriff, which means I can do as I wish. I do not _want_ to feed off anyone but you. I do not _want_ to fuck anyone but you. I _want_ to love you, honour you and treasure you. Give us a chance, Sookie." He stood to his full height and looked down at me with pleading eyes. I felt my mouth water at the sight of him. He truly was magnificent.

"But where would we live? What could I do for a living? How would you keep me safe among the other supernaturals?" Taking each of my questions in stride, he sat beside me and curled me up into his arms.

"We can live anywhere you want. I have several homes, although my main residence is in Shreveport. We can buy a new home, should you wish it. Or, if you like, I can live as I always have and you can return to your own home. I will move to Bon Temps, if you want. We have many options, Sookie." He kissed me lightly before continuing. "The protection thing is inconsequential. You will be hunted by supernaturals as long as you live, no matter what, and I will always do everything I can to keep you safe. As for work, you can do anything you wish. I have many businesses and you can work for any of them. Or, I could help you start your own business. You are a very bright and talented creature, Sookie. What do _you_ want to do with your life?" I could feel his belief in me flow through the bond. It made the tears in my eyes flow faster.

"I don't know," I answered weakly. I had never thought much of my options before but this week alone I had proved to myself I was capable to using my gift for financial gain. Eric must have sensed I was becoming lost in my thoughts. He brushed his hand through my hair and cupped the back of my head before kissing my forehead.

"You have time to figure it out. The real question is do you want me, Sookie?"

"Yes, Eric, of course I do! I love you." I didn't even have to think about it. I was blasted with joy and love over the bond; I couldn't help but smile as I saw the wide grin spread across Eric's handsome face.

"Then will you come home with me, Sookie? Will you give us a chance and be mine?" He already knew what my answer would be. I could feel the smug confidence emanating from him. Briefly, my mind wandered over all the possibilities he had laid before me. Only one stood out. I wanted to be with him. I wanted us to have a life together. It was in that moment I finally stopped running. I realised that I would _never_ be happy without him in my life. I could try to protect myself in any number of ways but the truth was I hurt because I longed for him. Nothing else mattered.

"Yes, Eric. I'll give us a chance. I love you; I already am yours."

Eric POV

My fangs popped out on hearing such a wonderful declaration. I would remember this moment for the rest of eternity as being one of the most significant in my life. Sookie had finally accepted me of her own free will. Could vampires find heaven on earth?

"As I am yours, dear one," I promised before kissing her passionately. For one split second I was worried about hurting her in my fervour but at the onslaught of my desire I felt a crash of her own need for me. The kiss deepened and my hands began to explore her delectable body. She moaned into the kiss, only causing my passions to inflame further.

Before long Sookie had begun to tug at my clothes, just as eager as I to demonstrate our love for each other through a physical union. Breaking away for the briefest of moments I yanked off both my clothes and hers, not caring one iota when I heard the fabric tear. Our lips found each other again and I let my hands tease her nipples before trailing down to her centre. I groaned, finding her wet for me.

"Bed," Sookie ordered as she attached her mouth to my neck and skimmed her hands down my back. Quick to oblige, I pulled her up into my arms and carried her to the small bedroom.

I stood staring down at a breathless Sookie as she lay waiting for me on the bed. She was a feast for my eyes and I sent a small prayer to the gods in thanks. I attacked her nipples with my mouth, holding her down with my hands on her hips. She writhed and moaned under me but I showed her no quarter. When I sensed through our wonderful bond that she could take no more, I moved down to attack her centre. My tongue licked her clit at vampire speed as I plunged two fingers into her hot, warm centre. Sookie screamed in pleasure, her orgasm coming quick and hard. I kept going. Determined to worship her and give her pleasure beyond comprehension, I teased her with my mouth until I had wrung four orgasms from her. She was quivered beneath me and her heart was fluttering, like a hummingbird's wings.

"Please, Eric," she begged with tears in her ears. "I need you, please." Not wanting to hold out on her, I thrust in all the way. She screamed before thrusting her hips up to meet mine.

Our pace was fast and frantic. We were crazed with desire and a raw need to be as close as possible to each other. I had never felt anything so erotic in my long existence. It was clear that Sookie had been born for me. She was everything I could want and more.

"Oh God, Eric!" She groaned as small bursts of pleasure shot through her. I could feel her approaching the edge, she was close.

"I love you, Sookie. Let us be one." Understanding flashed in her eyes right before she moved her mouth to my neck. Kissing me lightly first, she bit down and drank deep. Overwhelmed by ecstasy I sank my fangs into her throat and let her delicious blood flow into my mouth. I drank deep, knowing I wouldn't hold out long. The bond became magnified and I could feel Sookie as deeply as if we were indeed one person. Infused with her goodness and light, I thrust hard into her and enjoyed the way she contracted around me, coming violently. I came soon after, roaring into the night.

We settled down into the covers, me still deep inside her as she cuddled into me. I could have lain like that, cocooned with Sookie, for the rest of eternity. The desire between us now sated, I could feel nothing but love and devotion flow between us over the bond.

"I love you, Eric," she whispered sweetly before placing a gentle kiss on my chest and drifting off to sleep.

I placed my face in her hair and let my own eyes drift shut. I inhaled her glorious scent and once again marvelled at my good fortune. Stubborn, insecure and proud, I had never met a creature as wonderful as Sookie Stackhouse. How in the hell had I managed to make her love me back? What had I done to get so lucky?

I cradled her small, warm body to me as she slept. Every second I thanked the gods for giving me such a gift. I would treasure her and together we would be a force to be reckoned with.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for all of the reviews and support. I just want to clear a few things up. As this story came out of nowhere I had originally intended for it to be a one shot. However, the more I thought about it the longer it seemed to get. Now, I am planning to make it a 3 part story. That could change but it's highly unlikely as I don't want this story to run over my Easter holidays. I simply have too much going on and it would end up being left unfinished. **

**For those of you following Three Makes Family I promise to get a new chapter out as soon as I possibly can. **

Love shouldn't hurt part 2

Sookie POV- Three days later

I woke to find myself in Eric's bedroom. Well, I suppose it was _our_ bedroom now. I had officially moved in the day before. It had taken only a day to pack up my things and move them from New York to Shreveport. Eric and I had stayed in a vampire hotel while everything was sorted. It hadn't taken much for me to agree to move in with him. I had also agreed to help out at the bar while I tried to figure out what I wanted to do.

Eric had been stunned when he learnt I had made forty five thousand dollars on the stock market… in a week. He insisted I should use the money to start up my own business but I just wasn't sure that was something I wanted to do. If I was honest, I had always wanted to go to college but I couldn't decide what course to do.

We were going to go to Fangtasia tonight as Eric had been neglecting business in favour of staying with me and celebrating our new 'together' status. I looked to the small alarm clock that Eric had bought for me. Its red glow told me it was still early, only ten o'clock. Stretching I groaned at the thought of getting up. I had no idea how I had even gotten down here, although it wasn't hard to guess Eric had carried me. I had fallen asleep in front of the fire in the living room after a rather athletic love making session.

Leaning over to kiss Eric lightly before getting up, I headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower I got dressed. I chose a simple jeans and tee combination before pulling my hair into a scrunchy. My brown leather boots completed the outfit and I headed to the kitchen.

Eric's house was more like a mansion. He had a private estate on the outskirts of town. It came complete with pool, tennis court, a garden the size of a city and a stable. Oh, did I forget to mention the live in servants? Yep, Eric had three gardeners, a stable hand, five maids, a house keeper (who was in charge), a mechanic and a cook. I don't even know why I was surprised. I was assured that they were all well trained and good at their jobs. With Eric as their boss I had no doubts!

The servants all lived in a separate house which was about half a mile away from the main house but still on the estate. The first night I had arrived in my new home Eric had taken me on a tour of the property- which took four hours! He had then sat me down in the living room before calling all his servants and introducing me.

"This is my wife, Sookie." (He had explained to me that a blood bond was a vampire marriage.) "You will treat her with respect and follow her every order. She is the lady of this house and her word is as good as mine. Is that clear?" The stern tone he had used was obviously meant to instil fear. Once he had agreement from every person in the room he had continued. "You must be aware that my wife is very special. Among other things, she is telepathic. She will know if you are cheating us and she will know if you insult her. I suggest you voice any problems. This is her home and I will not have her made uncomfortable in any way. Is that understood?"

There was an echoing chorus of 'Yes, master," before they had all been dismissed. He had known how much I DID NOT like any of this situation, but he had also been right. He needed these servants in order to maintain his estate and allow him time to run the area. I was living with him now and so I must get used to them just as they must get used to me. It wasn't easy but as all the staff seemed friendly enough I knew I would adjust over time.

I made my way to the kitchen in search of breakfast. Anne, the cook, was already preparing me a feast of bacon, sausage, egg and toast. I placed myself at the breakfast counter and eagerly took the offered cup of coffee.

"Mmm, thanks."

"No problems, ma'am. How'd you like your eggs?" Anne asked me with a wide smile. She was a short woman in her late thirties. With long blond hair she looked like my older sister. Even her thoughts were cheerful.

"Over easy, please." I asked as I sipped at the steaming liquid before me.

"Sure thing," she cheered before turning to the skillet.

"Anne," I asked curiously, "Why does Eric have a cook?" The second the question was out of my mouth I regretted it. I could hear her panicked thoughts.

_Oh God! She hates me! I need this job, what can I do?_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that! I just don't understand why a vampire would have a cook and I hadn't got around to asking him. Your job is safe, I swear!" I could see Anne visibly relax before she turned to answer me. "Sit," I offered pointing to the free chairs. Placing a plate of goodies in front of me, she sat opposite and explained.

"I've worked here for ten years. Normally I cook for the other servants but occasionally I will be used to cater for any human business associates. The master told me once that even though he didn't eat he still needed a full staff. He said it was good to be prepared." She poured herself a cup of coffee and began to drink.

"Do you like working here?"

Her face lit up with excitement, "I love it here. We all do. Mr Northman is a generous employer. We have a nice place to live and a good rate of pay. All that is asked in return is loyalty and hard work."

We chatted for a while as I ate. I was surprised how easy it was to talk to her. Anne told me all about the servants and their lives on the estate. I was surprised to learn that most of the servants had grown up on the estate as their families had performed the various duties for decades.

"Good morning, Mistress." Turning I saw an older woman, about fifty maybe, standing by the door to the kitchen. She wore a black pant suit and looked like a lawyer. Her greying hair was fastened up in a butterfly clip. It was clear this was a woman used to being in charge. This was Madeline Williams, our house keeper.

"Please, Madeline, just call me Sookie."

"Very well, as long as you call me Maddy. Is there anything I can do for you today?" I could tell by the way she was scowling at Anne she didn't approve of my easy going approach. In fact, I got the distinct feeling she didn't approve of me at all.

"No, I'm heading out in a few minutes, but thanks." I stood and took my plate and cup to the sink. "Thanks, Anne, catch you later."

"Bye, Sookie." I walked out leaving the sudden tension behind me.

I had originally planned on spending my day in the sun by the pool, but now I was desperate to get away from the house. Maddy hadn't done or even thought anything offensive but her disapproving aura made me nervous. I decided I would go for a short walk around the grounds. It was a nice day and I wanted to enjoy it. I knew tonight was going to be difficult. Eric was going to announce my 'position' to the vampires in the area. As if that wasn't bad enough, Bill was going to be there.

Eric POV

Rising for the evening I was surprised to find Sookie was not beside me. I had to admit, I had started to get used to rising with her sleeping at my side. It was something I enjoyed much more than I ever could have predicted.

In a matter of seconds I was dressed and ready for the evening ahead. I was looking forward to announcing Sookie as my mate and insisting on the respect that was due to her. I had long since promised to bring her to my side and make all those that owed me fealty honour her. Tonight I would fulfil my promise. Sookie was so used to people treating her like trash but she needed to learn it was unacceptable. She was a rare telepath, my mate and a fairy princess. She deserved to be treated like the royalty she was and I wanted her to feel as special as she was. The fact that I would get to rub our relationship in Compton's face was just a bonus.

Marching out of my day chamber I quickly located Sookie. She had fallen asleep in the library while reading a book. I picked the book, Pride and Prejudice, up off the floor where it had fallen. She was fast asleep on the sofa by the fire, her hand hanging down to the floor. All of this would have been adorable had she not got red rings around her eyes. She had been crying, again.

I quickly caught my temper, not wanting to wake her with the surge of anger over the bond. There was nothing to do but wait until she awoke so I could find out the cause of her distress. Picking her up in my arms, I sat on the sofa and laid her on my lap. Her head was placed carefully on my chest and I played with her hair as I waited. Over and over I tried to decipher her emotions through the bond but they were in too much turmoil to decode.

It took only a few minutes before I felt her stir, her eyelids fluttering open. Turning her head to look up at me, she gave me a warm and tender smile. The flood of comfort and joy at seeing me made my own heart ache. I could now feel her insecurity and belief of unworthiness. It made my arms hold her tighter.

"Good evening, honey," she crooned as she snuggled happily into my chest. She didn't want to talk about it.

"What happened, Sookie? You've been crying." The words were spoken softly and I made sure to push my love for her over the bond as I asked.

"It's nothing," she whispered and I felt a jolt of inadequacy.

Cupping her face in my hands I looked her in the eye. "I feel what you feel, dear one. I will spend my whole night waiting for you to tell me if I must. What happened?" Unexpectedly, Sookie began to sob. The tears rolled hot down her cheeks and she heaved with misery. She pushed her face into my chest and her small hands clutched my shirt in a tight grasp.

"I don't belong here," she cried into me. "I don't belong here!"

"Why ever would you think this, Sookie? You are my mate, my bonded, and my wife. You belong here and if there is _ever_ a question of worth it would be _I_ that wouldn't deserve you, my fairy princess." She looked up at ne with childlike eyes. The wide blue of them seemed vast, as if she were lost somehow.

"Bobby came by today. I was out having a walk on the grounds when he arrived. When I came in I…" Again the tears started and she pressed her face into my chest. I rubbed her back in soothing circles until she was able to continue. "When I came in I heard Bobby and Madeline talking about me. I didn't want them to know I heard so I crept up to the library and started reading. I guess I fell asleep." The tears were still running but she seemed calmer now.

I struggled to hold back my ire. I didn't know what they had been saying but I could guess. "What did you hear, Sookie?" She looked up me with pleading eyes but I pushed strength at her through the bond.

"They said I was trailer trash that wasn't good enough to be your whore let alone your wife. They said I was an embarrassment and a disgrace and it would do you a favour if I dropped dead. They said I was…I was…they said I was a freak and a dumb hick that just wanted your money. I heard them laughing about me and making jokes." I felt shame creep over her before she span to look at me with frantic eyes. "I've been treated like crap plenty of times. You wouldn't believe some of the things I have heard in people's heads, but the way they were talking…the things they said. I have never felt so small before." Her voice cracked as the sobs started once again. I held her to me and placed kisses on every part I could reach. This was exactly what I had been afraid of. I had tried to warm my servants but clearly it had done no good. Sookie wasn't used to living with lots of people nearby and hearing offensive things about you is one thing, but hearing them in your own home is quite another. She had returned to the place where she should be free to be herself and feel safe, only to walk in on a verbal attack. Of course she felt uncertain after such an experience.

"I love you so much, Sookie. I _know_ what you are worth. I know better than you do, I think. I promise you, one day you will see how special you are." Kissing her tears away I held her until she began to calm.

I silently vowed to myself that any fool that made her feel this way would PAY! I would start with my fool day man and house keeper. I bet Pam would enjoy helping me. She always thought Madeline was full of herself.

Sookie POV

"You all know that I demand loyalty and respect from each of my subjects. It will come as no surprise that I expect such qualities to extend to my mate, my wife. Sookie is my equal and anyone who treats her with anything less than the respect you would show to me will find themselves being punished severely." Eric's fangs were down as he spoke to his subjects. I had been horrified to learn that the bar was opening three hours later than normal to allow for this 'meeting'. However, seeing the throne chair sat beside Eric's was enough to send me into a blind panic. I already felt stupid after all that had happened today but this…this was just too much.

Once Eric was done 're-educating' his subjects they all lined up to pledge fealty to both of us. I just sat and smiled politely. I could feel how much Eric was enjoying this so I figured I could tolerate it no matter how out of place I felt. At least, until I saw Bill get down on his knee before me.

"I pledge myself to you both. I hope you are happy," Bill looked only at me as he spoke and I could almost hear his heart shattering.

"Thank you," I whispered and I knew he understood the meaning behind my words. I wasn't just thanking him for his fealty. I was thanking him for accepting my choice and standing by me anyway. I felt Eric's hand tighten around mine as he glowered at my former love.

"I wish to speak to you privately, Compton, remain here until I am available to see you." I hated the way Eric was talking to Bill, although it came as no surprise.

"Yes, Sheriff," one final bow before Bill walked away and the parade continued.

"You seem very quiet this evening, Sookie," Eric remarked a few hours later. Most of the vampires had dispersed now and the bar was in full swing. We were still sat on our thrones as Eric wanted to make his new marital status clear to the 'vermin'.

"You know this makes me uncomfortable, Eric." I whispered. If I was honest it was much more than that. I had started to feel a little off. I had a slight headache forming and I was a little tired.

"I know you do not like this…what did you call it, again?"

"Pomp and ceremony."

"Right, but it is important. It is how we establish ourselves as rulers. You will get used to it. Until then," he leaned over to place a kiss on my cheek before turning to look at the bar and snaping his fingers.

"What can I get for you, Master?" Felicia was beside us in the blink of an eye. She cast me nervous glances as she spoke.

"Your mistress needs a drink," he stated matter -of-factly.

"Mistress?" The way her voice quivered with fear made Eric chuckle softly and my cheeks blush with irritation. Why had Pam scared the poor creature like this?

"A gin and tonic would be nice, please, Felicia."

"Right away," she called over her shoulder as she rushed away to carry out the order. As soon as she was gone I turned to glower at Eric.

"What was that?"

His eyebrows rose in challenge, "What was what?"

"Eric," I warned as I sent a wave of frustration through the bond. He chuckled quite openly now and leaned over to kiss me again. "Why do you enjoy this so much?" I asked him a little worried.

"Because for months I have longed for this moment never thinking it would come. Can I not enjoy a dream come true for a little while?" His answer instantly calmed me and made me feel guilty for bitching. Getting up, I moved and sat myself in Eric's lap. He opened his arms for me willingly before wrapping them around me in a claim of possession.

"Of course you can enjoy it, Eric," I told him with a kiss upon his lips. Never one to miss a chance, Eric deepened the kiss considerably. I heard the clink of a glass being placed down on the table next to us but Felicia knew better than to interrupt Eric. We kissed until I couldn't breathe then Eric reluctantly pulled away.

"I love you, Sookie. I'm sorry you can't enjoy this side of our relationship but I am grateful you are no longer fighting it. Do not think I don't appreciate this." I could see Eric's love for me shining in his eyes as he softly spoke. He tucked my hair behind my ear before kissing my forehead.

Eric picked up the glass that Felicia had delivered and handed it to me before turning and scanning the room. I took a quick sip. It was good and the alcohol helped me to feel a little better. "I need to go to my office for a while, Sookie. Will you be alright out here alone or should I call Pam?" I didn't miss the horrid look Eric shot to Bill who was still waiting for his meeting on the other side of the bar.

"I'll be fine alone, Eric. Please, don't hurt him." I felt a jolt of annoyance before steel like calm as Eric considered his response.

"I have no intention of harming him as long as he is cooperative. I do not like much of what has happened in the past but until you give me permission I will not seek retribution. However, I do need to make things between us all quite clear. You are mine, a fact that will NEVER change. He needs to know that I will not tolerate being challenged in any way."

I sighed, "Whatever, Eric. I trust you. Do what you need to do, I'll be fine." We kissed quickly before Eric stood and placed me back in my own chair.

"I'll try to get my business done as quickly as I can, dear one." I nodded and forced a small smile before watching my Viking vampire walk away. I had to marvel at the beauty of his ass as he walked through the parting crowd.

The bar was really busy tonight although I saw several disgruntled customers. I knew without my telepathy that I was the cause of the great displeasure on show tonight. I may have felt a little unsafe if I had not known, without doubt, that Eric would kill anyone who tried to harm me. The fact that they all knew it, too, only added to my security.

Watching the crowd I _had_ noticed that the vampires on duty were both being very respectful and looking out for my safety. I had witnessed several vampires nodding at me in deference as well as stalking towards the worst of the scowling masses. I guessed that they figured looking out for me was in their best interests. I couldn't argue with it. I was sure a few fangbanger's had tried to throw drinks at me tonight. I really didn't want the drama.

I took another sip of my drink before scanning the crowd. It hurt too much to read them all the time but I was doing a quick scan every few minutes to make sure nothing too terrible happened. My head was properly pounding now and I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to hold my shields up. The rolling in my stomach had also increased and I felt like I was coming down with the flu.

_I wonder what time he will get here?_

_ I know that bitch is cheating on me!_

_ The blond on the throne is new. I wonder who she is?_

Nothing new. I sometimes wondered if people knew just how boring and predictable they were? It was always the same stuff, over and over again. Getting up I marched through the crowd towards the washroom. I was a little surprised that the crowd parted for me, although I could hear the mutters and groans that the fangbanger's said under their breath. None of them were very complimentary. Squaring my shoulders, I held my head up and continued forward. Maybe Eric was right. I had to accept my place.

Relieved to find the washroom empty, I switched on the cold water and started splashing water on my face. It was only when the cool liquid touched my skin that I realised how warm I had become. The thought was short lived. Rushing to the nearest toilet I began to heave. I felt terrible as my stomach contracted, forcing out any and all of its contents.

Once my stomach was totally empty I moved back to the sink and swilled out my mouth. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. I looked normal, which was strange.

I spent a few minutes washing up before I returned to my seat in the bar. I just wanted to go home and dive into bed. I prayed that Eric wouldn't be able to feel how ill I was becoming. I didn't want him to worry about me. Tonight was about making his dream come true. I refused to ruin it with something as stupid as getting sick.

Eric POV

I couldn't help the smug grin as I stalked towards my office. I had fantasied about this moment almost as much as I had fantasised about Sookie herself.

"Sit down, Bill," I ordered, placing myself in my chair behind the desk. I could see the angst that the younger vampire was unable to hide in his expression. I had to admit. For such a fledgling, Bill was remarkably talented. He had more control than most I had seen his age, but he was still a pain in my ass.

"Sheriff, I would just like to say that…"

"SILENCE!" I roared. It was inconceivably difficult to hold in the laughter that bubbled up on seeing Compton jump, startled. "You do not speak unless spoken to!" My inner Viking did a happy dance on seeing Compton bow in submission. "I know exactly what role you played in Sookie's life, Bill. Regardless of any feelings you may or may not claim to have for her, you lied your way into her bed. You stole her virginity and failed to protect her. You have cheated her and belittled her…all before raping her and nearly killing her and yet she has defended you and saved you over and over. Sookie will always care for you. It is not in her to feel hatred to one she loved, but, beware. Sookie is MINE now and I will see that any offenses laid at her door, no matter how slight, are punished. With this in mind I want it to be clear that you are NOTHING more than friends with her or I will see to it that you become truly NOTHING. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Sheriff. You aren't going to ban me from Sookie's life?" The honest surprise in his voice gave me new respect for the vampire.

"You know Sookie well enough to know how foolish such a thing would be. I trust Sookie. I have no problems with you being friends…I just want to make sure you are clear where we all stand. It would hurt Sookie if I killed you…that doesn't mean I won't."

"I understand, Sheriff." He had relaxed now so we could begin to discuss other business. I had given this a great deal of thought. Of course, there was no denying I wanted to chop this vampire's head off. Not only for all he had done to Sookie but also for the endless taunts and lack of respect he had shown me. The fact that he was a boring jackass didn't help, either. However, what I had said was true. Sookie cared for him and so I had to give him a chance…besides, he would be useful. He would always be loyal to Sookie and there would be no better protection for her, after myself.

"Now that we have an accord I would like to discuss a few other things." Nodding, Bill sat back in his chair. I could feel an odd sensation coming over the bond but overall Sookie felt happy enough. "First, I will expect you to keep an eye on Sookie's house while she is living with me. I am sure she will stay there sometimes but her home is too important to her for anything to happen to it."

"Gladly, Sheriff."

"Am I to understand you are happy to be used as protection for Sookie when it is required?"

"As my Sheriff you do not need to ask, but I will always be here for Sookie. I would give my life for her, nothing has changed." I nodded. This was just as I expected.

"Good. In that case we are done."

"May I ask, Sheriff…?" I held my hand up to indicate he could speak freely. "What other protection have you in mind for her?"

"I will be employing four vampire guards and two werewolves. I also want to get…" My phone began to ring cutting me off mid-sentence. Knowing that Pam was screening my calls I quickly lifted the receiver to my ear. "Eric Northman."

"Viking, I have come to learn you and my great granddaughter are becoming serious." Great. Just fucking fantastic! Why in the fucking world would Pam put Nial through? The last thing I needed was to speak to that pompous asshole.

"Yes, Prince, we are." As if I would defend my relationship to him.

"In that case, I have some imperative information for you. It is vital you do not allow Sookie to drink from yo…"

"Sookie!" I cried. The pain hit my stomach first before striking my head. Bill was out of the room without another word. Dropping the phone I was hot on his tail as I ran into the bar. I never could have prepared myself for what I found.

Sookie POV

I had just returned from the bathroom when it happened. The air was thick with the heat of bodies. It was so warm I could have been blindfolded and told I was in a sauna. I would have believed it. I could smell the mix of smoke, perfume and alcohol. It was a fragrance I was used to and it made me feel comforted. I was in my own little world as I plonked myself down in my chair. I had long since abandoned my shields, I was just too weak. It had been a long time since I had been without a shield of any form so the voices were just a cacophony in my mind. I couldn't pick out one thought from another. It was just noise. So, it came as no surprise that I didn't see it coming.

I had noticed Mark earlier in the evening. He had seemed a bit aggressive and very drunk but nothing unusual, certainly nothing to worry about. What I had failed to notice was his dedication. He was a member of the fellowship of the sun and he didn't care that he would die. He wanted to punish the slut who was betraying her kind by marrying a vampire, illegally.

He approached my chair with a smile and leaned down as if he was going to kneel at my feet. In actuality he punched me in the stomach.

The blow caused the breath to leave me in one quick gasp as pain blindsided me. I didn't have chance to defend myself before he punched me again. This blow hit me in the chest and knocked me back. It was unfortunate that I landed with my head hitting the corner of my chair. I could feel the blood oozing out of a cut in my scalp. Fangbanger's were screaming as Mark circled above me, ready for one final blow.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Bill roared before throwing Mark to the other side of the room. I just about managed to turn my head in time to see the bastard hit the far wall and slide down to the floor. Then Eric obscured my vision. He gave me one small smile before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know I said this was going to be a three part story but it just won't fit! I think it will be a five part story…but who knows? The Viking just won't leave me alone.**

Love shouldn't hurt part 3

Eric POV

Blood was everywhere. Fear and fury raged through my veins at the sight. Biting into my wrist I forced Sookie to drink as deeply as she could. She was unconscious now but she was still able to swallow. I didn't stop force feeding her until I felt her skull knit back together.

"He is in the dungeon, Eric," Pam informed me as I worked. "We have glamoured the blood bags and everyone has gone home."

Picking Sookie up in my arms, I turned to look at my child. I could see a hint of concern in her expression. "Thanks, Pam." I leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek. "I am taking Sookie home. I will deal with the maggot tomorrow night. Make his stay unpleasant but don't do anything too lethal." Her fangs dropped as she nodded. I could see the ice cold fury in her eyes and I knew she would make me proud.

"Yes, Master. Take care of our little telepath."

I could already feel Sookie healing beneath me. I knew she would be alright but still I felt the claws of fear within me. It's grasp was sharp and unrelenting. I just wanted to get her home and bathe her. I wanted to care for her as she had once cared for me.

Carrying her close to my chest, I made my way out to the car. I carefully placed her down in her seat before hurrying to the driver's side. Her breathing was quite pained still and she was still unconscious but the worst of the pain was ebbing away over the bond.

I always drove fast. Tonight, I flew my car practically breaking the land speed record. I didn't pause for red lights or worry about speeding tickets. My only concern was getting Sookie home as fast as was vampiricaly possible. I had considered flying her in my arms but she was already weak and I didn't want to risk giving her hypothermia- flying was cold.

Pulling the car as close to the house as I could get it, I whisked Sookie up the stairs and into our private chambers. I laid her on the bed briefly, so I could run a hot bath. She didn't stir. I could feel her heart fluttering lightly in her chest and her breathing had returned to normal now. As the water ran, I stripped her of her bloody clothes, throwing them in the trash. My hands skimmed her as I searched for any remaining injuries. I could feel the ribs that had been broken slowly heal beneath my fingers. The horrid bruising on her stomach was completely gone now. She was almost back to normal.

Lifting her up, I made my way to the tub. After a seconds thought on the best way to do this, I sat in the hot water and placed Sookie on my lap. The heat of the water was soothing and the scent of sandalwood wafted up from the bubble bath. I began to wash my mate in a gentle pattern. I started with her body, marvelling as I went at the softness and beauty of her.

"Eric?" Her soft voice was a mumbled whisper as her eyelids fluttered open. Relief flooded me.

Continuing her wash I responded, "How are you feeling, Sookie? I am so happy to hear your voice, my love." She turned her head a little while still keeping it resting on my chest.

"My head hurts a little but I'm alright. What happened?" The blue of her eyes was mesmerising and I realised then that there was nothing I wouldn't do for her. She was both strong and fragile. It was a dangerous combination but one which I adored about her.

"I gave you my blood. You had more than you have ever had before. Then I brought you home and started your bath." She couldn't hide the slight tinge of fear she felt at having learnt she had taken my blood again. I knew Sookie hated drinking my blood because she feared becoming a vampire. I would never deny my desire for her to be turned but it was not something I would force; if only because I knew she would never forgive me. I didn't want to lose her.

"What happened to Mark?" The sudden burst of anger sent a smile to my lips. She was such a warrior.

"Mark, so that's the maggot's name. He is currently enjoying a stay in my dungeon. I believe Pam is making sure he is…comfortable. I will deal with him tomorrow." I had expected my honesty to begin an argument, so I was somewhat taken aback when all I felt over the bond was concern for me and a slither of satisfaction.

"You need to be careful, Eric. He is fellowship of the sun. I don't want you getting yourself killed over this."

"Don't worry, dear one." I kissed her now wet hair as I spoke, "I'll be careful."

We sat in silence for a while, each just absorbed in gratitude for the other. I washed Sookie's hair for her and she returned the favour. After a while the water began to cool, prompting Sookie to turn to me.

"Eric?" The gentle innocence she possessed never failed to amaze me. How could any creature have lived through as much as her and still be so pure?

"Hmm?"

"I'm tired. Will you take me to bed?" Always eager to please, I scooped her up in my arms and dried both of us off before heading for the bed.

We snuggled down beneath the covers and made soft love to each other. Being slow and very gentle, so as not to injure her further, I made it my mission to show her just how much I worshipped and adored her. The warm smile on her lips as she drifted off to sleep in my arms, sated and content proved I had achieved my goal.

I spent a few wonderful moments savouring the warmth as Sookie held me like a life raft. Tonight had been a test of our relationship in many ways. I was pleased with how well things had turned out and had every hope for us in the future.

It was two hours until dawn. I hadn't done as much as I had planned due to the trouble at the bar but that was easily solved. Carefully taking my phone from the bedside table, so as not to jostle Sookie, I dialled an old friend of mine.

"Eric, my old mate, it's good to hear from you. Sorry I couldn't make that shindig tonight, but I just had too much on. I hear that lovely telepath of yours is a sight for sore eyes. I look forward to meeting the lovely lass." I smiled to myself. Only Edward would ever dare refuse a direct summons from me. We had been friends for nearly seven hundred years. I had met him in London. He had saved my life and we had instantly bonded. Much like me, he had a problematic relationship with his maker but was strong. A Celtic solider, he was a century older than I and twice as wealthy. Unlike me, however, he had no ambition whatsoever. A fact most rulers found unbelievable. After fighting for his life time and again; just in the hope of living in peace he had finally agreed to move to my area. He had been living in Louisiana for a decade now and seemed to enjoy the freedom I gave him.

"I'm sure you will meet her soon enough, my brother. I have a job for you." Edward was the best vampire I knew for this bit of business. He was brutal when it was necessary and I wanted my message left loud and clear.

"Not keeping all the fun to yourself? That's not like you, Viking. What can I do for you?"

"My day man and housekeeper were caught insulting my wife today, in our home. I had warned them that she deserved the best respect and yet she came home to find them saying she would be better off dead. I want them to learn just how fiercely I will protect my mate. I want them to be a warning to all others who will try to hurt her or insult her."

Laughter echoed down the phone, "Who'd have thought it, eh? The mighty Eric Northman defending the honour of his Lady. I'm pleased for you, my friend. It's a bit harsh though, even for you. Death for a few jealous insults?" I looked down at Sookie as she slept. Like an angel she looked so peaceful in her sleep, holding me close as if she were afraid I would disappear.

"They were warned that Sookie is the Lady of my household. If a vampire insulted me the way they insulted her I would spare no thought before killing him. What's the difference? I will leave no room for this to happen again. You have no idea how special she is, my brother. She deserves far better than I can ever give her…my only regret is that I am unable to teach this lesson myself." I stroked my fingers along Sookie's exposed back as I talked. The contact helped to keep me calm. I wanted those bastards to pay for making her feel worthless. I knew that Sookie was special before, but as fae royalty she was one of the highest creatures in existence. A fact I both admired and resented. I was proud to have such a creature choose me as her mate but I could have done without her royal pain in the ass family interfering.

"In that case, I am honoured you thought of me, my friend. They will be dealt with before the dawn. I will see you soon." The phone line went dead and I quickly texted the information he would need to find them.

Sighing at the thought of leaving my bed, I realised there was another task that needed doing before the dawn. A quick call to the servants house and I got up. I couldn't be bothered dressing so I pulled on a robe and headed downstairs. The staff were all ready and waiting in the living room. Many of them were also in sleep wear and I realised I must have pulled a few of them from their beds. It didn't matter.

"As I am sure you are aware, earlier this evening Bobby Burnham and Madeline Williams were fired from my employment. They made the great mistake of insulting Sookie in her own home. Needless to say, they will never step foot on these premises again." I could feel the tension rise in the room. They all knew what my words meant but none of them were foolish enough to speak. "I wish to tell you once more how important it is to be respectful to my wife. I have no problems replacing all of you if that is what it takes to make her comfortable here. With that in mind I am giving you all two days off. I want you to use this time to consider whether you are able to remain here under the new circumstances. I will understand if any of you decide to leave. In the meantime, I do not want anyone entering this house in the next two days. My wife has been through a great deal and needs some time alone to recoup. Do you understand?"

` The chorus of, "yes, Master," ricocheted around the room before they all fell silent once more.

"Good. Finally, I would like to offer the position of house keeper/cook to Anne." The woman gasped in shock as I turned my full gaze upon her. It was true I would never normally have thought of her for this higher position but Sookie had made it clear she would be a good fit. "My wife has high praise for you, Anne. She claims you are good at your job, which I already knew, but she also likes you. That is enough recommendation for me! Will you accept?"

The woman blushed bright red and immediately I understood what Sookie saw in her, "I would be honoured, sir."

"In that case, this meeting is adjourned. Enjoy your days off." They all wished me a good rest before scampering out of the house and heading for their own. I didn't expect any further trouble from my staff. I had made my position very clear both in terms of punishing the foolish and rewarding the smart. In a few days Sookie would be treated like the royalty she was.

The sound of 'who let the fae out? 'filled the air, Nial was calling me. Pam had very comically programmed the remix of the classic 'who let the dogs out' into my phone as a way of identifying my annoying in-law. Racing upstairs at vampire speed I prayed the call didn't wake Sookie. Who did that fucking fairy think he was phoning me this late?

Snatching the phone up before Sookie stirred I answered the call, "Yes?"

"I have been trying to call you all evening. You hung up on me!"

"I have an area to run. You cannot expect me to be waiting to talk to you, Prince. What is so important anyway? If you think you are going to interfere with mine and Sookie's relationship…" I began but he cut me off. Fucking asshole.

"As long as she is happy, I couldn't care less who she attaches herself to, Vampire. I am not the ogre you think I am. The reason I am calling is that I just learned some vital information and I need to make sure, under absolutely no circumstances, that you do not give Sookie yo…" My phone beeped indicating another call. I silently thanked the gods. I did not have the patience tonight to deal with this prick. I had never trusted the fae and had always been reluctant to involve myself in their business. The fact that Nial saw my relationship with his kin as a pass to dictate to me only reaffirmed my aversion.

"Hold on, I have a call on the other line." I smiled as I clicked the button to switch to the other line.

"DO NOT PUT ME ON HOL…" His roaring voice made me hard. It was great to piss off the fae.

"Eric, I just thought you would like to know what's happened before I go to rest."

"Pam, your timing couldn't be more perfect." I loved my child. She was loyal, dedicated and was giving me an excuse to hang up on Nial.

"Prince, I will call you when I rise. I have urgent business to see to, Good night." I could hear him screaming at me in fae as I hung up. It only made my smile even wider.

"Ready now?" Pam spat impatiently.

"Absolutely. How is dear Mark fairing?" The ice in my voice indicated the fury that was still waiting to be appeased.

"He is one loud fucker. I haven't managed to get anything useful from him; just the usual craziness. He is a little sweet for a regular blood bag and he is light a few fingers. Bill went a little wild and broke both of his kneecaps. He wanted to rip his throat out but I managed to hold him back." I was impressed. Bill had being trying to mainstream and while I knew it was all a load of bullshit I had expected him to maintain the facade in the hopes of appealing to Sookie.

"Has he said why he picked Sookie?" This was my biggest worry. Either, he was sent to seek revenge on Sookie, or he just picked her as an easy target for his madness. I didn't know which was the worst option.

"No, he just spouted a load of religious bullshit that justified his moronic actions. My guess is he is working alone but it's going to take something big to get him to open up. You might need Sookie to read him." Impossible.

"I don't want her anywhere near that asshole. Keep me informed and I will be there as soon as I can tomorrow evening." I had no fucking clue how I would deal with Sookie but I had hope. Her reaction to finding out he was being held was very promising. One thing was certain, this was one way I would not be able to compromise. As much as she may hate it; the only way to keep her safe was to remain strong and ruthless.

"How is the little telepath?" The worry in my child's voice made me smile. The fact my wife had made a friend out of Pam was just another indication of how truly unique she is.

"She seems healed but I keep feeling something very strange from her. She's resting now." Looking down I could still see a small smile on her tender lips.

"Goodnight, Master."

"Night, Pam." Switching the phone onto silent, just in case it rang again, I placed it down and snuggled back in with Sookie. She didn't stir one iota, very strange. She had always been a somewhat light sleeper.

I barely had chance to kiss her forehead and lie back into my pillow before the sun rose and I died for the day.

Sookie POV

Blinking my eyes open I groaned. My body was stiff and heavy, as if I had slept for too long. My head was still pounding and I felt my stomach roll, no breakfast this morning then. I briefly considered just closing my eyes and going back to sleep but a glance at the alarm clock told me it was already four in the afternoon. I had slept for nearly twelve hours.

Reluctantly I heaved myself up and began to search out some clothes. I had to quickly grab a hold of the dresser as a slight dizziness came over me but it passed just as quickly as it had come.

I pulled out a plain black tracksuit and began to dress. I felt too rough to dress up today so this would do. I didn't even bother to brush my hair before pulling it up in a ponytail. A quick look in the mirror showed me something very odd. My skin was clear and smooth, my hair shining. I looked wonderful. I figured the vampire blood was to thank for my metamorphosis but it was weird that I still felt so ill. I had never felt like this after vampire blood before…

Shrugging it off as something to ask Eric about later I made my way downstairs. The light in the hall was bright as the sun shone in from the wide windows. It was a beautiful day but my only thought was going back into the dark. Even squinting the light was too much for me and it made my already pounding head worse. I felt like I was dying but I refused to waste my day sleeping anymore. I bypassed the kitchen, not even able to _think_ about eating, in favour of the library. I would sit and read for a while. That was easy and required little energy.

Smiling I picked up the book I had been reading from the small table by the sofa. Eric had left it there, page still marked, ready for me to return to it. I practically fell into the soft cushions of the sofa leaning against the right arm and curling my feet up into my side.

Just as I parted the pages of _Pride and Prejudice_ the worst pain I had ever encountered struck me. It was like nothing I had ever even conceived of before. I didn't know where it started or where it ended. Feeling like my whole body was quivering from sharp agony I screamed out.

One hand clutched my stomach as the other gripped my head. Fire was coursing through my veins as I shook from multiple muscle contractions. I had no control over my body as I writhed and wailed. It seemed to go on for hours and there was no end in sight. No one came to help me.

Electricity pulsed through me like I had been plugged into a high voltage power supply and I felt my heart begin to beat faster and faster. The pounding was like a drum in my ears before it stopped altogether. My screams were the only sound reverberating in the silence of oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

Love shouldn't hurt part 4

Eric POV

The sun was still up when my eyes opened. It took less than a second for me to realise why I had been prematurely pulled from my rest. The bond was screaming at me that something was very wrong. I couldn't feel Sookie anymore. It was as if she had been drowned in magic. I could feel a swirling mass of energy where her soul used to be but I could not feel _her._

Battling with my clothes, I ran out into the house. I could feel my skin blister as the last of the sun's rays hit my skin but I ignored the pain. Focusing on the swirling ball of energy, I made my way to the library.

There, in the centre of the floor, lay Sookie. She was thrashing about like a woman possessed. I had once witnessed a customer having an epileptic fit but this was infinitely worse than that. Covered in bruises her skin was purple from where she had struck the table or the sofa. Her heart beat in an irregular rhythm before stopping and then starting the process again. I reached out for her, trying to still her. It did no good. Her skin was hotter than a fire poker, a fine sheen of sweat covering her.

"Sookie," she didn't answer. An occasional murmured groan was the only sound that she made. I bit into my wrist and placed it over her mouth. "Drink, Sookie!" I ordered.

Unable to control her body in any way, she had no choice but to swallow the blood that poured into her. A few mouthfuls and I pulled my wrist away, afraid I would drown her.

For a brief moment I felt relief as her thrashing slowed and her heart picked up a more regulated beat. Then it got worse. She writhed before me and her screams were a piercing shriek that broke my heart. I could _see_ the fire of my blood causing her fevered body to burn even more. The agony on her face was the most horrific sight I had ever witnessed. Each crease of her forehead was a stab at my soul. Her eyes were blank as she drowned in the sea of pain.

I brushed my hand through my hair in desperation. I couldn't _think_. What should I do? The sun was fully set now so I pulled out my phone and dialled.

"Pam, Sookie is sick and my blood won't heal her. Get Ludwig here, NOW!" I didn't wait for confirmation before hanging up.

Time seemed to drag as it never head before in the entire millennium of my existence. I held Sookie as best I could as she continued to writhe. The only comfort I had was that my cool skin seemed to comfort her fevered body and help was coming. Her screaming never abated and I began to wonder how long she had been suffering alone before I had risen. Fear gripped my heart and I was unable to stop the bloody tears than rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't lose her.

"Master?" Pam came running into the room only to halt at seeing Sookie and myself on the floor. Her body froze as she took in the situation and realised the severity.

"Get out of my way, fanger," the tiny doctor cussed as she barged past Pam and began her assessment. Squatting down she felt Sookie's forehead and stomach before shining a green torch into her eyes.

"How long has she been like this?" She asked me in her blunt and rather sharp tone.

I glanced at the clock on the fireplace, "I have been with her an hour but I do not know how long before that." Nodding she waved her hand at me to indicate I should move. I did NOT want to let Sookie go, but realising I had little choice I placed her on the rug and stepped aside.

"You're blood didn't work?" Ludwig didn't look at me as she asked but continued to examine Sookie.

"No, it made her worse." Nodding again she stuck her nobly finger into Sookie's mouth and began to wiggle it about.

"You're bonded?" The question was more of a statement but feeling helpless I decided to answer anyway.

"Yes, we are." She made no reply. I waited, feeling more and more useless as time went on. Pam remained motionless beside me as she witnessed her mistress suffering. Eventually the little monster removed her grubby finger from my mate's mouth and turned to look at me.

"She is part fae," the small smile on her mouth as she spoke showed a reverence where normally there was only disdain.

"Yes, what's wrong with her? How can we help her?" My anger was leaking out now. I hated that I was unable to protect Sookie from….whatever this was.

"We can't." The doctor smiled widely at me and I had to resist the urge to punch her head into the next state.

"What do you mean? You're a healer so get healing!" Pam's outburst went unnoticed by Ludwig as she stood with her face in a silly grin.

"Sookie isn't sick. I cannot heal her. She is undergoing the awakening." Patting Sookie's head affectionately, Ludwig began to leave the room. "It is a fae ritual that happens to those with the essential spark. Normally it takes a few months as it occurs gradually. It is always painful but never this severe. However, the royal line are more powerful and thus the awakening is more painful. Something has accelerated her change. She is almost complete. I would recommend contacting her family if you know of any. Only they will be able to ease her and give you the details you will require." I watched as she gave a small bow before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Sookie groaned causing me to snap out of my own thoughts. How could I have let this happen? Nial had been trying to warn me and I had assumed he was just interfering. I had caused her this agony. I once again slid my phone out of my pocket and braced myself for the conversation to come as I dialled the Prince.

Pam curled up on the floor and cradled Sookie in her lap, trying to sooth her. I sat down on the sofa above them and waited for the call to connect.

"Northman, you have some nerve ringing me! I cannot believe you hung up on me, twice! I should turn you into a dung beetle for that. How dare you?" The anger and indignation came barrelling down the phone in a flood of poison.

"I need your help." The words were ash on my tongue but I knew it was the easiest way to get his attention. I would do or saying anything at this point. I just wanted Sookie to stop hurting.

"And why in the fires of hell should I help you, vampire? I can assure you, I will be speaking to my granddaughter very soon. I…" I couldn't wait anymore, I interrupted him.

"Sookie is in pain. Ludwig says she is going through an awakening and you are the only one who can help her. I just want her to be healthy again. Please, Prince, I know we have our differences but your granddaughter needs you." I had only just finished my pleading when the room was filled with light.

Looking up I saw a solemn fairy Prince standing over me. His eyes showed none of the anger he felt toward me, only worry for his kin.

"I tried to warn you of this!" He hissed. "Give her to me!" he held out his arms but Pam merely looked to me for direction. I nodded, reluctant but resigned. I couldn't help her, he could.

Standing, Pam placed Sookie carefully into the fairy's outstretched arms and stepped back. A soft golden light flowed out of Nial and into Sookie until they were both glowing. Her convulsions stopped immediately and she sighed in relief before falling limp.

"She will sleep through the rest." Moving forward with regal grace, Nial placed Sookie on the sofa. He lightly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning over and placing a tender kiss on her head. "You need to understand what has occurred." Turning to glower at me he seated himself in the armchair beside the fire. I sat in the chair opposite and Pam stood silently behind me. I waited for him to begin but kept one eye on my mate. This time relief would not come. She was still in danger and it was my entire fault.

"I tried to call you yesterday because I just learned of Sookie's unique heritage. As soon as I met her I knew she wasn't just part fae and I was determined to discover her heritage. For months my most trusted advisers researched her bloodline. They finally discovered something both remarkable and deadly." He shifted in his seat and I could see the weight of what he was about to tell us in his expression.

"Sookie is a rare part fae with the essential spark. Even rarer she is of the royal bloodline and holds the royal essence- a brand of magic more potent than any other. Only her grandfather and I inherited it. It came as quite a surprise that she, too, had received such potential. However, the true secret is that Sookie is the only remaining relative (besides her brother) to a very powerful seer.

"Her telepathy is just the beginning of what she will be able to do. I knew that she would go through the transformation but it wasn't until yesterday that I learned the danger vampire blood posed to her." He paused seeming to assess my reaction. I knew my features were emotionless and calm but inside I was reeling.

"Her powers from my line are already much greater than we had expected but mix in her seer blood and an accelerated awakening is inevitable; with vampire blood it would be intensified even further. Something few ever survive." He turned to look back at Sookie with pride glowing in his ancient eyes.

"I can see she is strong. She has passed the worst of the process but she is still in danger. She will be weakened for a few days. You must protect her until she is able to function as normal." Looking directly at me I could see from his expression that he was testing me. He was waiting for an excuse to steal her away and care for her himself. I would not give him such a chance.

"Which seer is she related to?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had a million questions. Preparations needed to be made. Sookie was already a rare 'asset' that vampires coveted but both her fae heritage and her seer blood would make her an even more attractive prize.

"For reasons of her own, she wishes to remain anonymous for now." His tone was sharp and unrelenting. I knew he would not tell me so I moved on.

"What powers will Sookie inherit?" This was my one hope. If Sookie could learn to defend herself she would not be so vulnerable to attack.

"Only time can tell for sure. Once she regains her strength her new abilities should make themselves known. She will be able to use them instinctually, although practice will improve them just like with her telepathy." I sensed he was holding something back but I didn't push. I needed to build some bridges with my in-laws if I was to keep Sookie safe.

I looked over at Sookie once more. She was so still, "Will she suffer any more pain?"

"No, and she will be immortal. Her Seer blood will see to that. I wouldn't advice giving her your blood, though. Especially not before she has mastered her gifts, as vampire blood is like an amplifier to our magic." I could live with that. Immortal. It was an answer to my prayers. I wanted to break out into song but considering the cost of such a gift I refrained. Sookie should never have had to go through so much. I silently promised I would find a way to make it up to her. My pride had caused her pain. How often I forgot that she never failed to surprise me.

"How much longer do you think she will be 'awakening'?" Pam's question drew both our gazes. Her eyes were fixed on Sookie and I could see true concern there. She had been deeply affected by this.

"Again, there is no way to tell. Just make sure she isn't too hot or cold and keep her away from iron and lemons. I have to go now. I will be back to check on her in a few days." Before I could argue the fairy had popped away. Cursing I once again pushed my hand through my hair.

Glancing over at my sleeping mate I marvelled in wonder. I already had my suspicions about this mysterious Seer and if I was right it would be the end of us. There would be no way for me to keep her. They would come and take her, deeming me unworthy. I had always known Sookie was special…I had no real idea of just how special.

Sookie POV

Disorientation. I had no idea where I was or how I got there. I didn't even know what day it was. I felt completely lost as consciousness returned to me. I vaguely remembered being in pain. I shuddered away from the memories. I could recall hearing a voice and a feeling of connection washing over me. The rest was black.

The scent of honey was surrounding me and I could feel a warmth glowing through me, I didn't want to open my eyes, so instead snuggled deeper into my soft pillow. Laughter, deep and rich, echoed around the room making me smile. My eyes blinked open.

"I'm glad you are awake, dear one. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up." Despite his easy going tone, I could hear the tension in Eric's voice. He had been really worried about me.

"How long was I out?" I looked around. I was lying in our bedroom but a fire had been lit and scented candles were flickering on the bedside table.

"Three days. I have to say, love, I would really like for you to go a couple of months without getting sick or being beaten unconscious." He leaned over and inhaled my hair with a sigh before kissing me on the cheek.

"I'll see what I can do," I teased back. I had to admit, I was totally for that plan. Hell, forget a couple of months I could go a few years without being hurt again.

"What was wrong with me?"

Eric explained everything that had happened and what he had learned. I was stunned to find out I would be getting more 'gifts' and not one bit thrilled. He had explained his fears about my safety and apologised, repeatedly, for not paying attention to Nial's warnings. I assured him that I understood. If Nial was that desperate to tell us why didn't he phone me, not once?

Eric explained that I would be feeling weak for a few more days and that I needed to stay near him. I complained that I didn't want to stay in bed the whole time and we came to a reluctant compromise. I would go to the bar with Eric and he would introduce me to my new guards. That way I would be fully protected and still get to feel useful.

Eric POV

Three days. Three fucking days. It was torture- and I had experienced plenty of torture- to wait, helpless. I wanted to see her eyes, bright with life again. I wanted to hear her voice, moaning at me. I wanted this unrelenting fear and guilt to go.

Over a thousand years I had lived on this earth. I have been part of more wars than I can recount. I have been a hunter, a killer and a victim. I have seen every fathomable part of human existence repeated over and over in an endless cycle. And yet, despite all that experience, I had never felt more alive or more afraid then I did watching over my immobile mate. It was like I was frozen as my worst nightmare unveiled around me, threatening to destroy everything, threatening to steal away my very existence. My only comfort was a weak promise from Nial that she would pull through and the sound of her beating heart.

I kept up a constant watch, always by her side. I would never tell her that I forced myself awake through the day. What did the bleeds mean to me? I wanted to make sure she received the proper care. I bathed her and dressed her. I made sure she was comfortable, safe and warm. Pam took charge of my duties, only forwarding things to be signed or calling to clarify orders on delicate matters. Bill took care of the problem in my basement; filming the whole event so I could enjoy it later. I was impressed with him. Edward called and offered his support, but everything was done. And still I waited…

When she finally woke, I noticed it immediately. Her heart picked up speed slightly and she sighed lightly. I couldn't help but laugh as she wriggled her way into her bed. Clearly, three days had not been enough rest. This was highlighted further as she argued a need to get up immediately. I could see the strain in her eyes as she fought a mild pain. I detected a slow, rigidness to her movements as if her limbs were heavy and difficult to move. Even her voice, usually so fierce and alive, showed a hint of fatigue.

Sensing the argument would not end easily I agreed to her 'compromise'. She had argued that she needed to move to stay sane; that I had been away from my work far too long and needed to regain control. All good points, but the real reason I agreed to take her to the bar was that I simply didn't want to argue with her right now. Not after coming so close to losing her forever. I simply wanted to be near her and have her happy again. At least this way she wouldn't kick up a fuss about having guards.

Sookie POV

The bar was not as busy as usual. It was only a Wednesday, but still, there was a much smaller crowd than usual. I was grateful. As Eric had warned, I was much weaker than normal and struggling to hold my shields up. Hell, I was struggling to walk.

Eric carried me in his arms to a private booth in the back of the bar. He placed me on the smooth red leather couch before kissing me deeply. I could see the mixture of love, concern and hunger radiating in his eyes. He had refused to feed from me.

"Go, you have work to do," I whined.

"Not yet," he chuckled, skimming his fingers along my cheek and down to my chin. I could see out the corner of my eye as he indicated to three figures to approach us. I couldn't look away from his face. Lost in his gaze as I felt our bond shimmer around us. ever since I had 'transformed' our bond had felt different. Eric claimed he couldn't feel me but instead felt a ball of swirling magic. To me, it felt like the bond had become magnified. Each emotion was amplified to such a degree I could swear I almost heard the thoughts behind them. However, as alarming as this fact was, it was also really cool. I now had new control over the bond. Before I had no filter at all, I felt everything Eric did, but now I could sort of mute it, choosing when to feel and when not to. Eric didn't like this one bit.

The three men approached us and I could tell right away that two were werewolves and one was a vampire. They bowed deeply before turning to face Eric. The tallest of the three was the vampire. His dark hair was cut short and his eyes were a deep green. I could have sworn they glowed with violent intelligence.

"This is Richard Aston, your vampire bodyguard," Eric introduced. I could tell he was holding back a smirk, knowing how much I hated the idea of guards.

Richard bowed deeply to me and I could see he was having trouble with his fangs. Eric had warned me that my changes would be noticeable to other supernaturals, so he had informed all my guards of my 'situation'. My other three vampire guards were to remain anonymous and protect me from a distance while Richard would always be at my side.

"It is an honour to meet you, Princess." His voice was velvety smooth but I still cringed at my new title. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Please, call me Sookie." He looked to Eric surprised but as Eric just smiled and nodded at him he relaxed.

"Very well, Sookie."

"This is Peter and Parker Anderson, your daytime guards." The two brothers were both broad and tall, about six foot four, but that was where their similarities stopped. Peter was light blond while Parker was a brunette. Peter's eyes were blue while Parker's were grey. Peter wore a smart black suit with a white tie while Parker was in jeans and a checked shirt.

"It's nice to meet you both," I said smiling up at them. I could already see from their thoughts that I was going to have a lot of fun with them.

"Likewise," Parker grinned broadly at me causing his brother to smack him over the back of the head.

"Where are your manners? Sorry, ma'am," Peter smoke with an authority that was unexpected.

I giggled, "Don't be sorry on my account, I like things informal and friendly." I saw both vampires cringe at my reply as Parker's grin widened.

"The Andersons will be with you from dawn until dusk when Richard will take over." Eric stated trying to break the sudden tension. I nodded that I understood.

It didn't take long for the twins to leave as they would be returning to watch me at first light so they needed an early night. Eric was glad to get rid of them. Richard stood behind my booth as Eric headed to his office to get some work done.

I wasn't really surprised when Felicia came over to give me a gin and tonic, nor was I shocked when Pam came and sat down in the booth.

"How are you, my telepathic friend?" She was wearing her usual 'costume' but I noticed her nails were a light shade of pink rather than her normal blood red.

"Are you showing actual emotion, Pam? Careful, someone might report you to the vampire union."

Chuckling at my sarcasm Pam began to drum her fingers on the table, "For you, Sookie, I feel far too much. You actually had me worried! It was most disconcerting. You are well now, yes?" The true concern I sensed touched me deeply.

"Yes. I feel much better now, although I am a little weak. I look forward to having control over my body again. How are you?"

"Same as always. I have been very busy running the bar and the area. It was a great deal of fun. Dear Abby says it is important to experience new responsibilities sometimes." I couldn't help my laugh. It wasn't so much what she had said as the toneless way she had said it that made me giggle. In response I received a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, Pam. But can you sound anymore bored?" I noticed her lips twitch although she never quite smiled.

"I have been bored, now you are back I am sure this will be remedied. You are so much trouble, my friend!"

"I don't know what you mean, Pam," I retorted before snatching up my drink and taking a big gulp. It wasn't _my_ fault I got attacked or that I went through some stupid 'awakening'.

"Of course not," Pam's tone was unforgiving. "I must return to work. These vermin must not forget their place." As gracefully as a dancer, she rose and glided back out into the crowd.

I sat watching the bar in silence for a while, Richard always behind me. I let my mind drift in and out of people's minds. There was nothing special to hear but it gave me something to do. I noticed that people were a lot less hostile towards me tonight and I figured they had just needed a few days to get used to the idea of someone in Eric's life.

After a couple of hours, Eric returned to the booth but any happiness I felt at seeing him was quickly removed when Victor Madden sat down opposite us.

"Good evening, my dear. I trust I find you well?" He was just as slimy as ever and I shivered at being sat so close to him. Eric sensed my unease and wrapped his strong arm around my shoulders, effectively cuddling me up into his side.

"How do you do, Mr Madden?" I asked politely before taking another big gulp of my drink. I could feel his eyes on me and it made me uncomfortable.

"I'm very well, thank you. I had a great deal of business with your bonded. Some of it includes you, King De Castro wishes you both to attend the next summit and you will be expected to read minds for him." His voice remained smooth and polite but something inside me was warning of great danger. It was like little pulses of energy were going off in my head, chest and stomach. It didn't hurt but it made me supper aware. I _knew_ he was up to something.

"Really? I am sure that won't be a problem, Eric?" Fighting every instinct I had, I turned my gaze to Eric's.

"As long as you are comfortable, my love, there is no problem at all. I have already confirmed our attendance at the summit with the king." I could see Eric pleading me with his eyes and felt his frustration. He didn't have any choice in this and he didn't want me to cause trouble. I trusted him.

Forcing a sunny smile to my face and cheerfulness to my voice I spoke, "Then it's all settled then. Is there anything else I need to be aware of, Mr Madden?"

"Please, call me Victor, Sookie." It hit me like a punch to the gut.

_Or you can call me Master! I will possess you and you will do everything I command. I can't wait to stake that Viking once and for all. As for my 'King' he is pathetic. It will be so funny to watch him lose his head in front of the other vampires at the summit._

_ Only a week now and she will be chained at my feet, begging me to fuck her. I can't wait!_

With his vile thoughts I saw everything. It wasn't like when I see images from people's minds, this time I saw everything that had been planned play out like a video in my head. I had a vision of the future!

Breathing deeply I tried to regain my composure. I was freaked! Victor was planning on killing Eric at the summit and making me his slave. I saw the future. Oh GOD!

"Sookie? Are you alright, dear one?" Looking up I saw that both Victor and Eric were watching me cautiously. I realised that if Victor suspected I heard his plans then we would never be able to stop him. Quickly scanning the bar I found my cover.

"I have a headache, Eric, and there's a man over there trying to buy some vampire blood." Hissing both vampire's turned to glare in the direction I pointed.

"The one in the football shirt?" I nodded to Eric and instantly three vampires appeared out of nowhere to cart the idiot away.

Clapping his hands together, Victor cheered, "You have such a remarkable mate, Viking." I inwardly sighed that the distraction had worked.

"I do, Victor, but unfortunately she is feeling unwell so I must cut our evening short." Eric placed his arm possessively over my body so his hand rested on my stomach and I was cocooned by him.

"Of course, of course," turning to me he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. I shivered at his touch, noticing the way he lingered and inhaled my scent. "I hope you feel better soon, my dear. I look forward to our meeting again at the Summit." _I just bet you do!_

"Thank you, Victor." Taking my hand back from his slimy grasp, I let Eric pull me up into his arms. Without saying another word, he marched me across the bar and out to his car. I let him drive me home, Richard never far behind, and carry me into the house before I broke down. Tears sailed along my face as sobs broke form my chest. I saw the fucking future!


	5. Chapter 5

Love shouldn't hurt part five

Sookie POV

"What's the matter, dear one?" Eric asked me, alarmed by my sudden outburst. He carried me into the living room where a fire was already burning and sat down on the couch, me in his lap. I clung to his chest and allowed his soothing touch and gentle rocking to calm me. Richard was sat silently in the far side of the room.

"I...I...saw that monster…he's going to kill you, Eric!" I sobbed brokenly.

"What do you mean, Sookie?" Eric held my face between both his hands and looked down at me. I could see nothing but love in his ice blue gaze and it instantly calmed me. I knew with everything I had inside of me that I could trust Eric. I wasn't alone this time, Eric would help me.

"Victor Madden, Eric. He wants me. He craves me. He is planning on killing you and the King at the summit before placing himself on the throne and forcing me to be his. I saw it happening, Eric. I saw him chop your head off!" The words came out in a jumble as I franticly tried to explain the danger we were in, again.

Eric's anger was like a slow fog, it crept up him and through the bond covering everything in its clouded shroud but unlike my white hot rage, he was left cool and calm. He was left calculating. He gripped me tighter to his chest as he lowered his head to whisper huskily in my ear. "You are mine, Sookie. Nothing is ever going to change that. I love you and I will see us through this. Worry not, dear one."

"But I saw the future, Eric! I saw the future and I saw you DIE!" Tears once again sprang to my eyes as I tried, in vain, to block out those horrific images.

Laughing, Eric kissed me once before tilting my chin up to look him in the eyes, "I am much harder than that to kill, Sookie. Your warning has given us plenty of time to prepare. I know this is hard for you but I promise everything will work out. I'm not going anywhere, love." I wanted to argue. I wanted to kick and scream but I could see it in his eyes. The unwavering determination. He would see us through this.

Unable to voice any more of my worries I simply curled up and let Eric hold me. I sensed he was having some sort of quiet vampire conversation with Richard but I didn't want to know. It took hardly any time at all for my eyelids to grow heavy and for me to slip off into a deep sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sookie POV

I didn't wake until several hours after sunset the following day. Eric was up; I could feel him working away in the office along the hall. My body was still achy and my head still felt like it held its own special drum beat. Groaning I managed to stand and hobble my way to the bathroom. It felt like I was a toddler again, having to relearn how to walk and move.

It took me much longer than normal to shower. I felt Eric coming towards me, concerned but I didn't want his help. I knew I needed to build my strength if we were going to be facing a battle and so I sent him a blast of stubborn independence over the bond. I felt his amusement before he returned to his office.

I got dressed, pulling on a simple black knit dress and some sandals. It was still quite warm so I didn't really need a sweater. I left my hair hanging loose down my back after fighting with the dryer for the best part of an hour. By the time I was ready, my stomach was growling at me.

I managed to hobble my way to the door of our bedroom, only to find Richard standing outside of it. I smiled at him and he nodded to me. I could feel my legs screaming at me in protest as I made my way down the stairs. I knew I was pushing myself too hard but I refused to give up. I hated the thought of Eric being in danger because of me and I wanted to be strong enough to help protect him. Unfortunately I was bonded.

"Sookie, enough! I can _feel_ how much pain you are in. Let me help you," Eric appeared seemingly out of nowhere and scooped me up in his arms before I could answer.

"I hate not being able to take care of myself," I moaned into his shoulder. I felt his lips in my hair as he sent love over the bond between us.

"I know, Sookie. It won't be for long. Let your old Viking enjoy caring for you while he can, yes?" I nodded into his shoulder and sighed.

"I love you so much, Eric. I'm sorry you keep getting into trouble because of me." Eric stopped then, mid-stride. He seemed frozen in place.

Looking down at me with sadness in his eyes he spoke in a way I had never heard before. His voice was thick with regret and pain. "This isn't your fault, Sookie. I would be in trouble no matter what. I am a powerful vampire, we are always in trouble. Besides, it's not your fault they want you. I don't want you blaming yourself for this, dear one. We are in this together, always." I nodded, only just managing to hold back more tears but I knew Eric could feel my uncertainty through the bond. I didn't try and hide it and he never mentioned it.

"Come, you must eat." Eric placed me on a stool at the breakfast counter in the kitchen. I noticed that Richard had silently followed us and was now positioned at the entrance to the kitchen. Anne was stood frying something at the stove.

"Good evening, Sookie," she cheered before nodding at both of the vampires. Without asking me what I wanted she placed a plate in front of me. The bacon, eggs, sausage, tomato and toast looked delicious. A cup of coffee was slid over to me and I quickly dug into my meal. Eric smiled down at me, pleased I was eating. He silently took a bottle of True blood out of the fridge and heated it. He was still refusing to feed from me.

"How are you finding your new position, Anne?" She beamed at him and I had to smile at her obvious enthusiasm. There was something about her that I found comforting. I hadn't known her long at all but it somehow felt like we were friends.

"It's wonderful, master! I cannot thank you enough." I looked to Eric who noticed me watching him.

"I promoted Anne to housekeeper," he explained. Anne was busy washing the pans in the sink and politely pretending she couldn't hear every word we were saying.

"But if she is now the housekeeper, why is she cooking and washing up?" I asked a little confused.

"I have employed a new cook for all other matters, but Anne said she liked cooking for you and wished to retain that as part of her duties. Is this not acceptable to you, dear one?" I noticed Anne froze in place as Eric asked me my opinion.

"No, I don't mind. It's just…doesn't she have too much to do to worry about cooking for me?" I saw Anne relax and Eric began to laugh.

"Not really, dear one. She is very skilled and has managed to reduce her duties through good organisation. Now…have you finished?" Taking the last sip of coffee from my mug I nodded.

"That was lovely, Anne, thank you." Looking over her shoulder she smiled happily at me.

"My pleasure, Sookie."

Eric led me straight to the garage and placed me in the car. He seemed happy to let me walk as long as he got to be the person I clung to as I did so. Richard climbed on a motorbike in order to follow us to the bar. I let my head rest against the cool glass of the Corvette's window and sighed. Here we go again.

The drive passed in a blur. My eyes tracked the darkened landscape but my mind seemed to be miles away. Eric must have sensed my need for space as he didn't say anything but instead let the silence between us settle into a comforting blanket. I felt like I was being pulled in a million different directions. I could feel something deep inside me swirling, waiting for a chance to break free. I knew my fae family were unhappy with my relationship with Eric and I had hardly seen any of my human friends or family. I felt lost and scared. The only thing I knew for sure was that Eric would help me through this.

"Sookie?" Turning my head I saw that Eric was watching me carefully. We had stopped. I looked away and realised we were already parked on the bar's car park. There was a steady flow of people waiting to get in and our arrival had drawn quite a bit of attention. "What's wrong, dearest?" I tried to force a smile.

"I was just lost in thought, Eric, don't worry about me." He frowned then and I knew I wasn't fooling him.

"You have been lost in thought for twenty minutes. You didn't even notice when the crowd started screaming. What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Eric. I just feel so…so…" It was no use. I simply couldn't put how I was feeling into words. Thankfully, Eric didn't seem to need words.

"I know, dear one. I know," he unfastened my seat belt and pulled me to sit across his lap. He held me tight and I wished I could just burry myself inside his chest and stay there. It was the only place I felt safe these days. "I'm here, Sookie. I've got you. Transformation is always difficult. It takes most vampires a few decades to get used to the change. You can't expect to understand it in a few days. It will be alright. I've got you." He kissed me then. It was a deep and lust driven kiss that made my toes curl. I moaned as I felt his tongue exploring my mouth and his hands wander across my body. Electric sparks pinged over my skin at his touch.

"Thank you for always being there for me, Eric." I whispered into the dark as he explored my neck.

"Always, my Sookie," he whispered back. We sat necking like a couple of teenagers for a few minutes before pressing our heads together in one long sigh and getting out of the car. Business could not be ignored tonight.

"You stay here in Pam's office while I figure out a plan, dear one. I know how tired you are." I nodded as Eric kissed me lightly and made his way into the room next door. Richard stood at the entrance as I swivelled in Pam's chair and tried to steady my nerves.

I could hear several blank spots in Eric's office and I knew he was meeting with several vampires to come up with a way of defeating Victor. In all honesty, I was glad I wasn't forced to listen to battle strategies all night and even more thankful I didn't have to listen to a bar full of fangbangers. I just wanted to be quiet and try to gain a handle on my rampant emotions. I clicked on Pam's laptop and began searching local college courses. I still had no idea what I wanted to do with myself and now seemed like the perfect time to start thinking about it.

Lost in my search, I had just shortlisted three courses: English literature, psychology and law. I was so focused on what I was reading, making lists in my head of possible pros and cons that I was totally unaware of what was happening right around me.

"NO!" Richards's roar of alarm caused me to jump and look up. I was just in time to see him get blasted into the wall by fairy magic.

The blast hit him square in the chest and he fell unconscious to the floor. The two fairies responsible turned to look at me then. I swallowed in fear.

"Hello, princess." It was clear that these fairies were related. They both had the same sharp silver teeth and evil smiles. Their eyes both glowed with the same malicious intent. One was male and one female but they both terrified me. "We've been looking for you." The male fairy's voice was like poison as it dripped with deadly intent.

Just as I was about to scream I felt the same blast of magic hit me in the chest. I was forced back into the wall. Hot hands gripped my shoulders before the world slipped away.

Eric POV

"We could just inform the king…"

"No, Garcia, he would not believe us without proof and Victor would be alerted." Edward was struggling to retain his composure as he battled back idiotic suggestions from my most trusted vampires. We both knew there was only going to be one course of action this time.

"You are planning on using Sookie as bait, aren't you?" Bill accused with fury burning in his eyes. I was impressed he had figured it out so quickly.

"How else can we…" My voice trailed off as I felt alarm over the bond. It was quickly followed by blind terror as a bang was heard in the room beside me. I didn't hesitate before charging out of my office, Bill and Edward behind me.

"Did you hear that?" Bill whispered.

"Can you _smell_ that?" Edward countered.

"Fairies," we all hissed in unison. I could hear talking inside the office and flung the door open. I was too late. All I found was an unconscious Richard and the lingering scent of Sookie and two unknown fairies.

My vision became red as I considered what they might do to her. No doubt Nial was planning on imprisoning his kin in his homeland where she would be able to learn her place in fae society. I had guessed her development of the 'rare royal essence' would mean Nial would want to train her up as the next heir to the throne. I slid my phone out of my pocket and dialled the prince. The phone rang for a solid ten minutes without answer. Eventually I gave up. As I slid it back into my pocket I heard a sputtering from the corner. Richard was awake.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff, I tried to stop them but they blasted me with magic." His head hung low I crouched over the vampire with barely concealed fury.

"It's your job to protect her and you failed. I should kill you for this. Did you at least see who took her?" I hissed straight into his ear and felt him shudder at my threat. I wouldn't kill him. For one, I knew Richard had come to love Sookie. He had quickly seen her purity and good nature. He had often spoken to me of the awe he felt in the way she cared for those around her, not to mention her obvious talents. Secondly, I knew it wasn't his fault. As much as I wanted to blame him for the loss of my love I knew none of us would have been able to fight against fae magic unprepared.

I held new respect for him as he slowly, reluctantly, turned to look me in the eyes. The total devastation in them made my dead heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Neave and Locklan," the whispered words were heavy, carrying the weight of our combined dread. I heard Bill and Edward gasp at the implied news.

"Oh, Gods, no!" How could this have happened? Neave and Locklan were infamous among the supernatural. They were fae twins, serving Nial's nephew, Prince of the water fae. Master torturers they were known for their brutality and sadistic natures. As a vampire I was well immersed in the world of violence and cruelty but these monsters took it to a whole new level. They didn't simply hurt a victim, nor did they torture out of necessity. They specialised in _breaking_ their victims. Often just for fun, they made it so a person was humiliated and mutilated until the very essence of who they were shattered into a million pieces. I had never heard of a victim surviving and those that did not die quickly wished they had. I had to get Sookie back.

"What are we going to do, Eric?" Bill's eyes showed the same fear as I was currently feeling.

"We get her back!" Charging out into the bar I quickly mounted the stage and took up a microphone. The crowd turned to look at me with lust and curiosity in their little faces.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Unfortunately, the bar will be closing due to a problem with the venting system. This is for your own safety. I ask that all humans make their way off the premises in a timely manner. Give your names to the vampire on the door and you will be permitted free entry in a few nights time, once the problem is resolved. All vampires are requested to stay behind to help fix the problem. Thank you," Ignoring the sounds of complaints I returned to my office to inform the rest of my retinue of the situation.

Once all the humans had gone we gathered in the main bar area. A total of twenty three vampires were left as we tried to come up with a solution. Pam had handed me a bottle of True blood and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We'll get her back, Eric," she whispered into my ear. I merely nodded without looking at her.

It hadn't taken us long to form into three strategic groups. The plan was that we would attack systematically thus overwhelming the fairies and getting Sookie back…the problem was we had no idea where they had taken her.

The sound of a trumpet fanfare caught all of our attention. Twelve vampires marched in wearing white togas with red cloaks. They had swords strapped to their waists and the symbol of a Sphinx on their chests. They were the Pythonesses private guard. Gasps echoed the bar at the sight of their three by three battle formation entrance. Everyone got out of their way as they came to stand dead centre in the room.

"Is Eric the Northman here?" The warrior on the end stated in a flat time.

"I'm the Northman," I announced stepping forward to face the nominated spokesperson.

"The pythoness wishes us to inform you that the search for her great granddaughter is no longer your responsibility. Sookie Stackhouse will be recused by us and returned to her Grandmother, where she belongs." Without another word they turned and marched out of the bar.

I could hear the whispers of vampires all around me. They were marvelling that Sookie was a relative of the Ancient Pythoness. She had just been publicly elevated to the highest possible position in vampire society. The pythoness was above even the kings and queens of my kind, and as her kin, so was Sookie. The awe and reverence surrounding me seemed to contrast perfectly with the doom I was feeling. I had been ordered to forget about the search for Sookie. I had been told she would be taken from me. To go against the order of the Pythoness was a death sentence. There would be nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I was powerless. I had lost her.

Sookie POV

I woke to find myself chained to the wall. My arms were above my head as manacles fixed both of my wrists and my ankles to the crumbling brick. I could see I was in an abandoned house. There was nothing but broken furniture and the scent of death left in the room. A picture, clouded with dust, hung on the wall. In it I could see the long lost family that made this hell their home. It was dark, but still I could make out the room before me easily. The floor was stained with a thick red patch and I shivered at the instinctive thought of what it could be.

I heard the sound of manacle laughter getting closer and I struggled in my bonds trying to find freedom. I didn't know what these fairies wanted with me but I knew I would rather never find out. It was futile. The harder I struggled the more the iron cut deep into my skin, leaving red gashes in my flesh and blood dripping down my arms. My body was aching but the sharp burning sensation coming from my restraints seemed to drown out all other feeling. It was like flames licking my skin and gradually getting hotter.

"Ooo, brother, I believe our new pet is awake," the female poked her head inside the room and gave me a wide, toothy grin. I could see vivid excitement dancing in her eyes as she appraised me gleefully.

Stepping into the room, both fairies approached me like hungry lions. "You're right, sister. It seems our fun can begin." They were close enough for me to smell them now. It was like honey and mustard together and it made my nose itch. The male reached out and stroked his long fingers down my cheek. His skin was warm and silky. I could feel energy stir between us at the contact. The lust in his eyes scared me.

"What do you want with me?" I cried, desperate to understand why this was happening. Laughter was all the reply I received for many minutes. They cackled like hyenas, all the time eyeing me with hunger in their gaze.

"You're Nial's kin," the female crooned as if this was all the explanation that was needed.

"So? I don't understand," I pleaded. The male backhanded me then, right across the face. I felt the force of the blow snap my head back, bashing against the bricks. My skin stung from the heat of the strike but I didn't cry out.

"She's not very bright, is she?" The male stated to his sister. The small curve of his lips indicating that he was enjoying himself very much. This was a game he was used to.

"Perhaps we should educate her?" His sister suggested before stepping so close she could have kissed me. She scratched her claw like nails along my cheek, the same one that had been slapped, leaving bloody welts behind. Then, with a quick sneer she leaned in and licked the blood from my face at the same time that she pushed her hand up my dress. I felt her tongue probing into the raw cut as her nails scrapped lightly along my folds, threatening damage.

"Your bastard of a great grandfather thinks he can rule over all the fae but we will not surrender! The water fae are strong and will fight until he admits defeat!" The male roared.

The female stepped back slightly and smiled at her brother but she kept her nails moving along my centre. She wasn't hurting me, just toying, reminding me of the damage she _could_ do.

It was in that moment that I realised how far my life had come. I wasn't shocked by this news. I was no longer the simple girl who worked in a bar and just happened to read minds. It didn't matter that my life was being threatened, again; just as if didn't matter that I had nothing to do with these creatures and their war. I was no longer Sookie Stackhouse. I had become something new, someone who held power and responsibility just by breathing.

The female removed her hands and moved to stand behind her brother. She was giggling as he approached me, licking his lips. Again he stroked his fingers along my cheek but this time his hand continued down my neck before landing on my breast. He squeezed, hard, and I again held back my scream. Looking up into his hungry eyes I knew what he was going to do next. I knew it and my very soul screamed in protest.

I thrashed about trying to get away but my efforts did nothing but excite him further and cause me more pain. He moved so he was pressed into my side as his hands roamed freely across my body. I felt energy explode inside me but whatever it was, it only reverberated off the iron restraints causing the burring to intensify. The woman laughed as she watched her brother prepare himself. I felt my head swirl as my mind rebelled. I had been through this before and I simply couldn't suffer it again. Just as I felt my eyes go heavy and my mind cave under the pressure, the door crashed open.

"Unhand her you monster!" There was a distant sound of a battle cry along with the shriek of the dying but I couldn't open my eyes. I drifted and fell into the dark abyss.

Sookie POV

The feel of silk sheets and a warm fire were the first things I registered. I could hear the crackling of wood as it turned to ash and smelled lilacs in the air. My body felt normal again and I quickly raised my hand to my cheek only to find smooth, healthy skin. The distant sound of voices caught my attention.

"I don't care what you want, Viking. The fact remains that she will be kept here. It is the Pythonesses order and there is nothing you can do." _The Pythoness? What could she want with me?_ I briefly remembered our last meeting and shivered at the unfriendly way she had spoken to me.

"If she is awake you may speak with her," the deep male voice was unfamiliar but I heard it drawing near. My eyes flashed open and I found that I was in a very grand bedroom. Lying in a four poster bed in the heart of the room, I was surrounded by the best furnishing that money could buy.

I didn't have long to admire my surroundings before the door opened and a tall vampire dressed in a white toga and red cloak marched in with a cell phone. He looked down at me with deep affection in his eyes.

"She is awake. You have five minutes." He handed me the phone before racing out of the room at vampire speed.

Cautiously I pressed the receiver to my ear. "Sookie?" The sound of Eric's voice so filled with pent up frustration and worry made my heart melt.

"Eric? What's going on? I just woke up in this strange room. What happened?" I could hear the sounds of the bar in the distance and it made me long to go home.

"It's alright, dear one. The Ancient Pythoness is your great grandmother, Sookie. She sent her personal guards to save you from Neave and Locklan. You are safe." I could hear the sadness in his tone despite his efforts to hide it.

"What happened? How did they find me?" I was confused. I glanced down and noticed that someone had dressed me in a plain white nightie.

"Nial is at war, Sookie. His enemies are losing and are desperate for any means to stop him. They followed him to you and took the first opportunity to steal you away. The Pythoness saw it all happen and sent her guards to rescue you. She has been watching you for some time, it seems." The sadness in Eric's voice doubled and I longed to wipe it all away.

"I want to come home, to you," I whispered into the phone. Tears were rolling down my face hot and heavy.

"You cannot. The Pythoness has ordered me to stay away from you, Sookie. It seems she deems me unworthy and she wants to train you herself. I love you, Sookie. You are safe with her." This wasn't the Eric I knew. He sounded resigned.

"But I don't want to be with her! I don't even know her!" I cried. I could feel myself becoming hysterical at the thought of losing Eric.

"She is your family, Sookie. You will come to love her just as she loves you. You are safe with her. I cannot imagine what I would have done if those monsters had harmed you," I could hear him sobbing into the phone and it broke my heart.

"I love you, Eric. Please, please don't give up on us. We belong together. I'm yours, Eric. I always will be!"

"There is nothing we can do, Sookie. She is the ruler of my kind. If I went against her…it's instant death. You are safe with her and one day maybe…" His voice drifted off. The combined sound of his words and the sound of his tears was enough to set off my temper.

"Don't you love me at all? Why are you giving up?" I screamed down the phone.

"I love you more than anything in this world. I will sacrifice my life if that is what you ask, is it Sookie?" The total honesty of his question only made me angrier. How dare he talk this way?

"Of course not, Eric! I don't want you to do anything that would cause you to get hurt and I certainly don't want you to get yourself killed, but you're talking like you've given up. I love you Eric Northman and nothing on this Earth is going to keep me from you, not as long as there is life in my body!" I scanned the room as I ranted, already thinking of ways to escape.

The light sound of a chuckle made my frantic heart calm. "I love you, Sookie. I'm not giving up. Just don't do anything stupid, let the Pythoness explain what she wants with you and we will go from there. I have eternity…I can wait for you." At that moment the vampire in the white toga came back into the room and held his hand out for the phone.

"Time's up," he stated. I passed him the phone with longing in my heart and waited to be told what was happening next. "Get dressed. The pythoness wishes to speak with you." He turned and walked out of the room and I heard him speaking with Eric as he went.

The wardrobe provided was just as grand as the room. I found outfits from every designer I could imagine hanging neatly, all in my size. I quickly pulled out a pair of Armani jeans and a Gucci blouse before brushing my hair and tying it up into a simple pony tail.

I made my way out of the bedroom to find another vampire dressed in a white toga. Once again he looked at me with affection in his eyes and it set me at ease. I looked around and saw a labyrinth of corridors before me. I was obviously in some kind of mansion but I could see nothing to indicate where.

"The pythoness wishes to see you, Princess. This way please," the vampire spoke with a surprisingly soft voice and I found myself compelled to follow him.

He led me down the main corridor in silence before taking one turn after another. Every now and then he would look back to check I was still following, even though we both knew he could hear me. I noticed many people moving about the corridors, all wore the same white toga and they all looked at me affectionately. The few humans I saw seemed to squeal with excitement in their thoughts when they noticed me.

"Here you are, ma'am," he stopped outside a large golden door which was intricately carved in swirling patterns. Opening the door he motioned for me to enter with a warm smile.

Taking a deep breath I forced my feet to move forward and enter the room. I found myself inside a library as row upon row of books surrounded me. There were stairs going up at either end of the room forming a three level room that was full to the brim of books. The windows reached from the floor to the ceiling on the right of the room and the floor was tiled with marble which gleamed in the moon light.

Looking out of the windows I could see we were on an estate and acres of gardens spread out around us, all immaculate. There was a large roaring fire in the centre of the room and beside it there lay three leather couches forming a U-shape. On the centre couch, directly in front of the fire sat the Pythoness.

"Come now, girl. Don't keep an old vampire waiting." Her tone was warm and welcoming as she patted the seat beside her without looking away from the fire. I scurried across the large room and sat in the seat she had indicated.

"Thank you for rescuing me," I murmured, suddenly shy.

A wide smile spread over her and I noticed that she was actually very beautiful, despite her withered appearance. She looked so small sat in a simple black gown but her hair was thick and shiny. I could feel something soothing and cosy light inside of me from being near her.

"You are angry that I am separating you from your Viking." It wasn't a question but rather a statement of fact. She didn't seem at all angry by this either, but rather amused.

"Yes. I love him and I want to go home." It was the truth so I figured I should just say it, besides, something told me that I would get nowhere by lying to this woman.

"I have been searching for you, Sookie. My daughter was lost to me when I was turned into a vampire and ever since I have been searching. I could always _feel_ that I had kin left in the world but I was never able to pinpoint where…until that day in Rhodes. I sensed something in you and after a bit of research I discovered the truth. I have been watching you ever since, child." She reached out and took my hand in hers. Her face never moved from looking at the fire but her hand clutched mine as if afraid to let go. Her skin was cool but soft against mine. "I have been so alone, Sookie. You know what it is like to be different, to have the gifts of our bloodline. I have been so alone." A single red tear rolled along her cheek and I felt something inside me dissolve. It was like some unknown barrier had been overcome leaving nothing but love and respect in its place.

"I love my family, all of them. I do know what it is like having a gift and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. You are no longer alone, great grandmother, but I cannot be kept imprisoned. I belong with Eric. I love Eric!" As I spoke I allowed my thumb to stroke soothing circles in her wrinkled skin.

"You have a good heart, Sookie. I am very proud of you," her voice remained warm and kind but I sensed the undertone of the ruler she was. "When all hell broke loose in that hotel and everyone was worried about saving themselves you stayed and saved hundreds. It cost you, it pained you, but you stayed. It doesn't matter where you began your life, child. You were born my kin and the kin of a fairy prince. You are royalty and the Viking is not good enough for you. You need to remain here and learn how to manage your powers, Sookie, for they will be many and you will be a mighty force to behold."

"But I love him," I wept as tears flowed freely and despair took a hold in my heart.

"I will not hold you prisoner, my dear, but you must understand. You are going to become a leader in our world and until you can use your gifts, all of your gifts, you will be in danger and you place those you love in danger, too." The regret in her expression told me this was a lesson she had learnt the hard way and she was trying to save me from her pain.

"If I stay and learn my gifts, you will let me return to Eric?" A single nod was all it took for hope to flood me again. I leapt forward and clutched the old Vampiress into a hug.

For three days I worked with the Pythoness. She taught me how to control my gifts and tutored me on the role I was to take in the vampire world. I was going to become her assistant to begin and gradually I would take up the role of judge, myself. Every moment with her was special as an unusual bond between us grew, binding our blood together. She was family and just being near her brought love and comfort to both of us. The more time I spent with her the more I learnt we had in common. She had a wicked sense of humour and shared my deep love of music. I also found, much to my chagrin, that she was as telepathic as I was- a fact she liked to keep hidden from most of the world as an extra measure of security.

The days passed quickly and for the most part I was happy. Everyone was very friendly and the guards were like big brothers in their protectiveness. Even the hand maidens, took great delight in serving me in any way they could. I detected from their thoughts that they were both honoured to serve someone with as much 'power' as me, and pleased that I was making my great grandmother so happy. In fact, everyone I met seemed to have some thought about how happy I made my grandmother and as I was hearing vampires now it was a lot of thoughts. The only bad thing was how much I missed Eric. I wasn't permitted to ring him and each minute away from him was another knife in my heart. I kept my feelings hidden mostly, but at night, when I was all alone, I let the tears flow freely. I cried myself to sleep only to be plagued with dreams of Victor killing Eric. I missed him. My heart was crying out for him.

Eric POV

Three days passed in silence. I received no calls from Sookie and every attempt I made to contact her was met with a warning that I was breaking the edict given by the pythoness. I felt as if my heart had been cut from my chest and the empty, hollow wound had been filled with the deepest despair. Never before had I noticed how dark the world could be and I struggled to keep up appearances.

Pam and Edward were a great help in running the area and preparing for our trip to California, where the summit was to be held. In their care I was able to perform only the most perfunctory tasks and spend the rest of my time wallowing in despair. No matter where I looked I saw no way to get my Sookie back.

"Come on, Eric, old mate, don't give up hope. You know the Pythoness will be at the summit tonight, so perhaps your lovely bonded will be there also." Edward's encouraging words as we bordered the private jet were like a bolt of lightning. Of course! Why had I not thought of this before? The sudden hope that I would get to see my sweet Sookie in just a few short hours was enough to energise me.

Travelling with me in my jet was Pam, Edward, Bill and Richard along with two other guards who were in the cockpit. It had been carefully planned out so that we would arrive a small number but enough to stand against Victor. The plane landed on a private airfield where we were met by two limousines. We separated into two groups and were driven to the hotel Regatta, where I had reserved three luxury suites and the summit would be held.

The hotel lobby was in chaos. Vampires were everywhere as they tried to check in and find their way to their rooms. Security was heavy on the ground- we had learnt from the last summit- and humans scurried about trying to serve their masters as best they could. Fortunately for me, Pam was a master as manipulation and quickly got us checked in and situated without much fuss.

"We have an hour before the Pythoness will address everyone in the ballroom. Then it's the opening ball. Tomorrow all the courts will meet and finally, Saturday is the closing ball and the market place." Nodding I took the key card and headed to our suite. I was sharing with Pam and Edward while the others split between the two remaining suites. All of our rooms were on the same corridor. We were only here for the courts as Felipe had a number of things going through and wanted his retinue complete. He had been most displeased when he had learnt that Sookie would not be attending but when he learned the reason for it he soon shut up. Even he wouldn't go against the Pythoness.

I spent the hour showering and changing into a tux. We all met in my suite at the designated time and headed down to the lobby where the King would be waiting. I didn't really notice my surroundings. All I felt was longing and I thin hope that I would see Sookie. I couldn't feel her but since she had learnt to block the bond that meant little.

"All rise for the Ancient Pythoness," The head guard called out and we all stood as the AP was marched into the room and placed carefully on the dais at the head of the grand ballroom. Once she was situated we all took our seats. I was seated four rows back, between Pam and Edward. Looking at the AP in all her finery I felt an overwhelming hatred. I had always been struck with great awe and respect for our wise leader but now, knowing it was her who kept my heart from me, I felt nothing but abhorrence.

"After millennia of searching, I have finally been reunited with my family. The only surviving kin of the seer line, Sookie Stackhouse, is also fortunate enough to be royal by blood. The great granddaughter of both myself and Nial, Prince of the fae she is blessed in many ways." She looked down at us with regal authority and supreme wisdom. I could tell that she was preparing us for a great change in the way things ran. Sookie had been given a great destiny. I felt my chest fill with pride and excitement at the thought of seeing her in such a way. I always knew she was great. The vampires surrounding me looked at me with new respect in their eyes. They now understood to whom I was bonded.

"It is with great love and great pride that I introduce her to you as my assistant. Her powers out number my own and in a few years, when she has more experience of our ways, she will become a judge in her own right. I warn all here, she is protected. To harm her or those she loves will be an offense against myself and the fae. It would be a great fool who toys with such enemies." The Pythoness sent a burst of power through the room, reminding us of her supreme authority and emphasising her words.

"All rise for her royal highness, Princess Sookie Stackhouse." The head guard called out again and every vampire in the hall got to their feet with curiosity simmering within them.

I too, stood, eager to see her with my own eyes. I could never have been prepared for the sight. She walked out, flanked by two guards, with all the grace of a queen. Attired in a red silk dress that floated to the floor she looked like a goddess. The dress was a halter neck style with a deep plunging neckline. It fitted to her curves like a glove before flaring out. Around her neck hung a string of diamonds and upon her head was a matching tiara. Her hair was flowing freely down her shoulders. She glided out before sitting beside the Pythoness on a matching throne- that I had failed to notice. Her eyes scanned the crowd with cold and calculating eyes. She swept passed me as easily as everyone else. My heart sank.

Everyone sat and waited for her to speak. She turned her head slightly to smile at her great grandmother. Their hands joined and it was clear they had become attached very quickly. It came as no surprise. Sookie was easy to love and she gave her love freely. The moment seemed to drag out forever as I felt my heart sinking deeper and deeper. I had truly lost her.

Victor, sat on the end of the aisle beside the King, jumped to his feet. "NO!" He roared. "She belongs to me!" Turning his gaze so it fixed on me. Lost in a sea of melancholy at the thought at having lost her, I was unable to find any motivation to defend myself. He pulled out a sword and charged. I looked up at the dais and ignored him. Sookie looked just as cold as ever as she watched. Briefly she turned her head and smiled at her grandmother before rising from her throne. Her gaze moved from mine and I titled my head to see Victor frozen in place. His sword was less than an inch from my head.

In a swirl of power, Sookie waved her hand and Victor was thrown back against the wall. Pinned by invisible bonds for all to see.

"You heard my grandmother, Victor. To harm me or those I love is most foolish." Her voice was clear and confident. She spoke with regal authority and unforgiving coldness. "I do not belong to you." Again she waved her hand and Victor began to burn. His screams echoed around the hall but no one moved to help him. No one even spoke. "Did you really think you would get away with it? Planning to kill you king? Planning to kill Eric?" With each question she waved her hand again and Victor's screams doubled. "I saw exactly what you had planned, Victor. Let it be known…I belong to Eric Northman and will so for the rest of eternity. No one else will EVER possess me and any who try to harm him will be met with the full extent of my wrath." Her eyes scanned the crowd, threatening each she saw as she spoke. Upon the conclusion of her declaration her fist clenched and Victor was consumed. His body turned to ash and the flakes drifted to the floor. Sookie sat back in her throne.

Ecstasy washed over me. She had declared herself mine in front of _everyone._ She had tied herself to me in a way I had never even conceived was possible. I could feel the bond between us open and her love for me poured through, washing away any remnants of despair. She was mine. I had never experienced anything like I had in that moment. I felt whole and every cell in my body hummed with overwhelming pride, joy and love. She was mine. And everyone knew it.

Turning her head, with the smallest of smiles, she looked to her grandmother. The old crone smiled in a way I had never witnessed before. I realised then that she loved Sookie, truly loved her. "I suppose that makes my point nicely. That said, I officially welcome you to the annual summit. Let the merriment begin." At her command a band entered the stage and throngs of servers entered, carrying various bloods on their trays. The crowd rose and the chairs were moved to make room on the dance floor. I noticed in the corner of my eye that Felipe was watching me with concern in his gaze. I felt Edward and Pam relax beside me.

Sookie made her way down from the dais, her guards trailing silently behind her. She headed straight for me and the crowd parted in her wake. I was so proud of the way she nodded to each vampire with a polite smile as they bowed to her, most of them kings and queens. It was as if she had awoken the princess I had always thought her to be.

"Your highness, it is an honour to know you reside in my state. I trust you will not hesitate to inform me if there is anything I can do to be of service to you, my dear." Felipe bowed low to her as he spoke and I caught Sookie resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his brown- nosing.

"Of course, your majesty, although I believe Eric already does that. Is it not part of his duty as Sheriff?" Her innocent question was yet another stab at the King. She was reminding him that she belonged to me and thus warning him that any further interaction with me was also interaction with her.

"Quite right, my dear. So, am I to understand you will be living with the Viking?" Sookie quickly glanced at me and I could see the warmth and longing that had been missing when she first entered the room.

"I already do live with him, your majesty. He is my bonded. I have merely been staying with my grandmother for a few days…business, you understand. She is quite content for me to remain in Shreveport, where I am happy, and travel to her when it is necessary. Although, we believe I will be able to teleport soon so that should be no trouble at all. To be honest with you, I am hoping to go to college. Eric said he would help me if I wanted to go back to school." At this little introduction I moved to stand beside her. She turned to look up at me and her smile was exquisite.

"Hello, dear one," I greeted, bending down to place a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled again and I felt her love grow…although how that was possible I have no idea.

"Did you miss me, Eric?" She asked coyly.

"Always. You know I do not like it when you are away from me." Felipe seemed to be observing our interaction with great intrigue.

"Good, because I hate being away from you." With that she flung her little arms around me and kissed me for all she was worth. I kissed her back. Every ounce of pent up desire coming to the fore. After a few moments she broke away giggling.

"My grandmother doesn't approve of my open display of affection," she explained. Turning to face Felipe she continued, "I'm sorry for being so rude, your majesty, but I simply missed him so much I thought I would burst. I hope you can understand." The king began to chuckle.

"Indeed I can, my dear. I believe you have made your feelings for the Viking quite public. I envy him having someone to love him in such a passionate manner. I shall leave you to your reunion. I hope to speak with you later." Once again he bowed to Sookie and she nodded in reply before he moved away.

I could feel the crowd watching us with excitement and interest but Sookie took up all of my focus. "So, you are coming home?" I asked almost afraid of her answer.

"Of course, Eric, I told you; nothing on this earth as long as there is life in my body." Again she pressed her body to me and we kissed before she broke away in giggles.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I really love my grandmother but sometimes she can be a real nag." At her words I caught the faint sound of cackling coming from the stage. "Come on, I want to dance." Taking my hand, Sookie led me to the already busy dance floor. We blended into the crowd easily as our bodies joined in with the rhythm.

"Are you alright, Sookie, really?" I whispered the words into her ear so as to keep them private.

"Never better, Eric. I have control of my gifts...well most of them. I have a wonderful bond with my grandmother. I am as safe as I have ever been…and I have you. I'm always alright when I'm with you, Eric." Her blue eyes glowed with adoration at she looked up at me. I felt my chest puff out under the weight of her praise.

"I love you, Sookie. I love you so much. What did I ever do to deserve you?" With a light laugh she smiled up at me.

"Nothing, Eric. We were meant to be together, always." She reached up on her tip toes and placed another passionate kiss on my lips before pulling away and gliding back into the dance.

I knew there would always be much going on. The war with the fae was not over. We still faced threats from the fellowship of the sun. Many would come and try to steal her away from me, despite the show tonight. It was going to be a busy life, but with Sookie in my arms I knew it was also going to be a happy one. I had learnt much over the past few months. Love shouldn't hurt but it often did. However, through it all we prevailed…together. After all, we belonged to together and together we would remain for the rest of eternity.

The End

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this little story. I have no idea where it came from but I surely enjoyed where it took me. For those of you who are bound to ask, there will NOT be a sequel of any kind. It has been hard enough trying to find time to finish this before my holiday ends and I still have Three Makes Family to work on…although I have no idea when. I am going to do my best to get back on track with it soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Laura. xx**


	6. wonderful news

**Wonderful news!**

Greetings to all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just wanted to shamelessly let you know that you can find my new book Triquetra Ascension (The Triquetra Trilogy) on Amazon kindle. /author/ljclark

Also, it has been asked if my original fiction will be available in any other form than on Kindle. Unfortunately, at this time, the answer is no. I may look into other formats in the future, but I have agreed to remain exclusively on Amazon for at least the next three months. I don't see this changing anytime soon.

Finally, I am planning on working away at Cure of Being Me, so I hope to update soon. Stay posted.

As always, thanks for reading.

L J Clark xx


End file.
